Heroes of Myth
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: Prequel to M. M. Quantic Squad! Larisse Athan's stroll was supposed to give her a breather. What wasn't supposed to happen was getting dragged into the troubles of a runaway and her Kwami partners who are looking for the next batch of mythical heroes. Now she and her new friends are on the run together from a man bent on using the ultimate power of the combined miraculous.
1. A Stroll in the Park

Larisse Athan walked through the National Gardens, admiring the bright green around her as she passed under the metal archways wigged with foliage. Petals fell onto her loose, bright yellow blouse and bun of orange hair. Turn after turn she greeted familiar faces playing chess and chatting by the fountains. She checked her hair and fixed the pockets of her bleached shorts before heading towards the trees tall as giraffes.

 _There's not many people here today_ , she noted as she approached the gardens around the sun clock, _tourists are slowing down due to the heat. Maybe I should have stayed home and helped mom take care of the animals some more. At least there's air conditioning in the Vet office. And who doesn't love spending hours around adorable puppies?_

Now there were only a couple people around. She'd only seen a few other days in Athens as quiet as it was; they were rare and few. She did recognize one of the faces, though, a young man with a shag of brown hair, listening to his MP3 against one of the trunks. "Hey, Neo," she stepped up beside him as he took an earbud out, "how's your Uncle doing? I hear his stocks went up quite a lot last week."

She wasn't surprised when he nodded. Neo Leva's Uncle Macario was one of the richest men in Greece that worked in the banks for only the highest paying politicians. He'd adopted his nephew when he was an infant, after his parents had disappeared during a cruise accident, but they looked so similar you'd never know just from looking. Of course, Macario Leva never wore torn jeans and black t-shirts like Neo, but the deep brown eyes were striking. Larisse always had a hard time looking away; it didn't help that they were neighbours, bound to see each other's faces every morning.

"So what's next for you guys?"

He shrugged. "He wants to take me to Paris sometime next year to sightsee by the Eiffel Tower. Apparently he's friends with the Mayor."

"That's so exciting!"

"It's no fun when he's off doing work, leaving me to explore on my own – which is why I'll be dragging you along with me."

She blinked a few times as he put the earbud back in. "You're not serious."

"Why would I be," he spoke over the rock blaring from his MP3, "it's not like I enjoy going to all these foreign places on my own. Haven't you ever wanted to see Paris up close?"

"Of course," she pulled his earbuds out again, "but you can't just throw that at me without explanation, Neo!"

"You need to come out of your shell, Larisse. All that energy you pent up taking care of animals and having girly sleepovers needs to be used before you explode."

"Don't quote your rock lyrics to me."

He chuckled as a young Asian woman walked up to them, flipping her long black braid over the shoulder of her pink tank. "Neo," she had an American accent, "you said you'd go shopping with me for summer dresses tomorrow, right?"

"Since when did I ever agree to that?"

"Since right now." She glanced at Larisse and smiled. "You're his next door neighbour, aren't you? The one who lives right above the vet clinic. Larisse, was it?" She pointed at her outfit. "I'm loving the yellow and bleach combination. Why couldn't you take fashion tips from her, Neo?"

"Thanks," Larisse rubbed the back of her head, "I love that floral scarf belt around the bellbottoms."

"I need more friends, Neo," the girl glanced at him, "introductions, please."

Neo wrapped his earbuds around his MP3 and stuffed it into his pocket. "Larisse, this is Tani Jones. She recently moved here from Florida and lives around the corner from our houses. Her parents run a salon and ice cream shop."

"…Together?"

"At last."

"Neo's the only friend I've got so far," Tani wrapped her arm around Larisse's, "but I'm hoping to make some more and hold a wicked party at my place. You in? Trendsetters have to stick together."

Larisse wasn't about to admit it, but the idea of making a new friend excited her. She also wasn't about to admit that her mom may have had a point: the longer she spent taking care of people's pets, the less time she had to actually befriend the owners. Oh, she had plenty of friends, all introduced by her mother as the sons and daughters of family friends. School was in desperate need of animal petting breaks.

 _…I wonder if Tani has any pets…no, focus, Larisse!_

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice spoke up from the sun clock behind them, "allow me to gather your undivided attention!" They turned to see two figures by the clock that had popped up out of nowhere. "Before you stands the miracles of the world!"

A young girl with a thick brunette ponytail stood, sneakers turned inward, beside a faceless figure in a long brown cloak. She held a slim oak box against her long mint green sweater that hung over one shoulder and to the knees of her black tights. She caught Larisse staring and glued her attention to her shoes.

 _Did she just call us about some miracles, or the cloaked figure?_

"Come closer," the cloaked figure beckoned to them in a chorus of strangely monotonous voices, "and give us the chance to show you something magical and mysterious."

"Is this some sort of roadside performance?" Tani took their hands and dragged them towards the strangers. "Let's check it out. I want to ask her where she got that sweater."

"I'm not liking the cloaked guy, whoever they are," Neo whispered to Larisse as they neared the duo, "Why does it sound like there are more than three people under it?"

"Uh…mysterious magic?"

"Yes, yes, come closer, closer," the cloak was eager to have them listen, "you are the only ones who can help us."

"Help you?" Neo turned to the girl with the box. "Do you need directions somewhere?"

She finally looked them in the eyes. "…We have directions…for you."

 **Welcome to a story filled completely with OC's! Yeah, it's a real stretch from my other stories, but I've been meaning to put these guys in a story for a while now. Welcome to Greece, people, where magic is beginning to seep out. There were always bound to be more miraculous around the world then those in Paris with Ladybug and Chat Noir, and now you guys get to hear one of the wild stories of the other heroes. Here comes the tale of a group of friends inevitably drawn into the world of the Kwami! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. A Monster of a Tourist

_Directions for us?_ Larisse waited for the girl or her cloaked friend to explain, but both seemed too nervous to tell them what they had meant. _That's either deep, or they're too embarrassed to admit they're lost._

Tani crossed her arms. "Unless they're directions to the store where you bought that outfit, I'm not interested."

The hood lifted up ever so slightly, and the sight nearly gave Larisse a heart attack. She stumbled back as it looked side to side of the gardens. "We need one more, Isra."

"Whoa," Neo's eyes widened as the trio stepped away from the strangers, "where's your head…or your anything?"

The cloak was floating on its own. There was no one inside. Before any of them could fully react, a young black man in a grey plaid shirt and dusty trousers walked into view by the trees. "You," the cloak called to him, "come forth and retrieve your destiny!"

Curious, he joined the group, whistling at the sight of the seemingly ghost-like figure. "Cool," he rubbed his hand over his curly mohawk, green eyes looking the cloak up and down, "where are the invisible strings?"

"I have no invisible strings," it answered as Isra the quiet girl held the box out, "and soon, neither will you. Have you four names?"

"Nuh-uh," Tani wagged her finger at the cloak, "I don't go out giving my name to every man or floating piece of talking clothing that asks, buddy."

Isra stood on her tiptoes and whispered into the cloak. After a moment it nodded its hood. "Very well. Names aren't necessary. You will have new ones when you transform."

 _Transform into what?_

The sounds of screams came from not too far past the metal archways of the gardens. "They're here," the cloak fell to the ground, "it's too late!" From out of it flew five tiny creatures that were sputtering around Isra, leaving the other four in shock. "Isra, you have to transform before they get here!"

"Hold on," the black guy rubbed his eyes, "are those aliens?"

Larisse grinned. "They're so precious!" She reached out and grabbed the light orange one, petting the feathers on the top of its head as yellow eyes looked her over. "What's your name? Oh, look at your tail! I've never seen such golden feathers before! What sort of species of bird are you?"

"I'm not a bird," it spoke as it had under the cloak, "I'm a Kwami! My name is Sunne, and we need your help, all of you!"

"I've…never heard of a Kwami before."

"Larisse." Neo smacked her upside the head. "Talking. Bird. Aliens. Not the time for bliss."

Despite the heat Isra was shivering, shaking on the spot as trees fell in the distance. "I-I-I c-can't," she hugged the box, "n-not on m-m-my o-own!" Had Neo not grabbed her she might have fainted. "T-They're t-too p-p-powerful!"

"Who are? What are you talking about?"

"Later," Larisse quickly grabbed the five creatures and ran off, "whatever is going on, it's coming closer! We need to hide."

"Over there," the black guy led them behind a collection of recently trimmed topiaries in the forms of the gods, "and keep low."

Just as they dragged Isra behind Hera a crowd of pedestrians ran off in the other directions, screaming and swerving past each other as they made their way to the exit of the gardens. Finally a figure stepped out into view. "Uh, eww," Tani stuck her tongue out, "whoever they are, they're criminal enough wearing that disgusting costume."

Larisse didn't know what the person was trying to be. From out of frizzy, dark red hair sprouted short goat horns that had nothing to do with her dark brown suit and…

 _She has a snake for a tail._

Its tiny head moved around on its own as she ran her hands through the white fluff around her neck. "Isra," Tani glanced at the girl, whose lip was currently quivering, "who's behind that hideous eye mask?"

"I-I c-can't say," she placed her face in her hands, "I-I'm not c-cut out for b-being an s-s-superhero!"

"What does being a superhero have to do with this?"

"Hello," the small white Kwami with bright blue eyes and fluff around its chest and feet hovered down next to her, "Chimaira is a supervillain! Who else is going to fight her?"

"Chimaira?" Larisse and Neo exchanged a confused look. "Chimera person?"

"Come on out, little girl," Chimaira called out in the most nasally voice Larisse had ever heard, "I know you're around here somewhere. The Kwami wouldn't let you run away for the umpteenth time, would they?"

The Kwami huddled by Isra's side as she began to cry. "Okay, hypothetically speaking," Tani whispered, "what would happen if you five went with Chimaira?"

The little silvery scaled one with wings and a tail shook its head. "She and her partner, Gigas, would use us to take over the city, and then the world!"

"Then forget it. No way would I ever bow down to someone with such terrible tastes, in both clothing _and_ career."

Chimaira stepped over to the sun clock, sneering. "You wanna play hide and seek, little girl? Fine by me, but just so you know," she pulled out a slingshot and whipped a ball of purplish acid at it, melting through the clock, breaking it down into a pile of rubble, "I tend to cheat."

"Alright, new plan," the black boy pointed behind them, "I'll distract her while you guys get her and the…Kwamis out of here."

"How?" Larisse didn't see any way of them deflecting the acid. "What are you going to do…and who are you?"

He smirked and shook her hand. "Stephan Barbas, youngest son of the Barbas family, owners of the Atta Boy Fitness Center chains all around Greece."

"Being fit won't help you take down someone with…with superpowers!"

"Ah, but being spry and quick on my feet will," he winked, "not everyone in my family wants to be part of the business."

"So what do you want to be, and how's it going to save us?"

He stood up so his head was in view of Chimaira as she turned to the topiaries. "I'm going to be the first ever rodeo clown of the Barbas family."

 **You heard me right. Rodeo clown. One of my favourite episodes of Corner Gas involved one of the characters trying to become a rodeo clown, and when I was thinking about what to make of Stephan's dream, it just came to me. And think of all the cool shows he could put on in Greece, where rodeo clowns are probably wanted...somewhere...at some point...okay, back to the villain. Sigh.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	3. Clinically Confused

"A rodeo clown?!" Tani almost raised her voice as Stephan looked over at her behind the Athena arrangement. "You think being a _rodeo clown_ is going to stop a supervillain?! Are all you Barbas' insane?!"

"No, pretty sure it's just me. Yo, lady with the boa," he waved at Chimaira, "got a moment?" He stepped around the topiary into the open, which meant that Larisse and the others didn't have much time to escape. Neo and Tani kept Isra between them as they ran through the topiaries, the Kwami sticking close to the box Larisse held tight against her blouse. She could just hear snippets of Stephan and Chimaira's conversation as they moved farther and farther away from the gardens.

"Young man, have you seen a child with a box?"

"Whoop, whoop-whoop-whoop, whoop!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Stephan continued to make erratic sounds as the group got to a main sidewalk. "Honestly," Neo had an arm around Isra's shoulders, "when he said rodeo clown, didn't think he was going to go the whole way with it."

 _We need a plan_ , Larisse looked around, s _tarting with someplace to hide. Chimaira won't stick around the National Gardens for long once she finds out the Kwami aren't with Stephan…wait_ , she glanced back, _how will he find us? None of us know the guy!_

"Larisse, the vet clinic," Neo suggested, "we can hide out there for now."

"Good idea," she turned to the Kwami, "which of you has the best memory?"

"That'd be Gemme," Sunne pointed to the silver one as the white one flew over top of them, "though Snowyy here is the only one who's memorized every shade of purple." The grey Kwami with the wolf ears and tail nodded in agreement. "See, Luunar will back me up."

"All the way. Mind you," he pointed at the fifth Kwami, a beige one with paw-like feet and brown wings, "Beaak did memorize an entire restaurant menu once."

"Uh, incredible," she blinked a few times, taking it all in, "but not necessary at the moment. Gemme, once I get us to my mom's clinic, can you return for Stephan and bring him back to us?"

"No problem."

"Then we have a sort of plan," they found another exit from the National Gardens and fled to the busy streets, the Kwami plopping into Tani's arms to be less suspicious, "and hopefully it includes petting a lot of cute puppies."

Neo gave her a look. "Not our focus."

"Obviously…but it's a nice bonus."

* * *

Larisse flipped the OPEN sign on the clinic door around to CLOSED and peeked out through the front windows' curtains. "The coast is clear for now," she joined the others on the waiting chairs in front of the reception desk, "and mom left a note on the fridge telling me to close up early due to the heat."

Tani looked around at the white tiled building. "Is that okay, closing up and leaving people and their pets waiting another day?"

"We're a small business that operates on reoccurring visitors, and there's another doctor just around the corner from us that everyone knows about. They'll be fine."

"So the animals are alone."

"They're kept in a building behind us under constant surveillance but at least two nurses, but they can't hear us from here. But now we can't pet them... _sigh_."

"Besides," Neo held the box, Isra beside him with the Kwami on her lap, "we've got bigger worries. Need I remind you of the freaky Chimera woman being fended off by a stranger? How long do you guys think Gemme will be bringing him here?"

"Gemme is fast," Beaak assured them as the other Kwami nodded, "they'll be here before you can say that Chimaira's taken over all of Greece."

"Then I'll tell you everything."

Everyone turned to Isra as she gripped the arms of the chair, her knuckles going white. Now that everything had slowed down Larisse could see the bags under her eyes and the tears in her leggings. "Isra, what have you been doing with the Kwami all this time?"

The door slammed open and closed, Stephan and Gemme leaning against it as they caught heavy breaths. "Okay, _now_ we've lost her…I think."

"You _think_?" Tani hopped up onto the reception desk and crossed her legs. "Should I find something hard to fight her off with now or when she comes in for a checkup on that snake of hers?"

"Let's deal with that later," he locked the door and took a seat across from Isra sitting beside Larisse, "I would love your backstory, little aliens."

The five Kwami moved to the coffee table between the five, each facing a different person. "We're not aliens," Gemme told Stephan, "we're much cooler."

"We're guardians of the miraculous," Sunne explained as Isra took the box from Neo and opened it, "powerful items that were created centuries ago to give normal people like yourselves the power to fight evil."

In the box, snuggled into the soft black cushioning, were five accessories, two spaces empty. "Are those the powerful items?"

"They may be small," Snowyy waved her hand at Tani, "but not only are they elegant and comfortable, they're super cute. Sort of like us."

"They are many families of miraculous all around the world," Luunar added, "and each holds five to seven different miraculous, each with their own unique attributes."

Larisse put a couple piece together on her own. "Chimaira stole on of them, and that's how she can become that chimera villain. Which means…you Kwami have the attributes of mythical creatures?"

"It's all my fault," Isra averted her gaze from the group, "I should have protected the miraculous and the Kwami, but because of my ignorance…two of the miraculous are in the hands of evildoers."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Isra," Stephan said, "no one blames you for not facing someone as terrifying as that psycho hag."

"I have to take the blame, because…because…," she sighed and looked up at Larisse, "I'm the mythical miraculous master – I'm supposed to be Master Isra."

 **So the next few chapters will allow you guys to see just where it all began for poor Isra, and hopefully shed some light on where she's coming from. Creating the five names for the Kwami here, along with their charms and powers, was a lot of fun, and I hope you guys like them. I know they're not as original as Tikki and Plagg, but hey, they're just as cute to me.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. Turkish de Fright Part 1

Larisse had plenty of questions, but learning that this quivering young girl no older than her was supposed to be a master made accepting everything she and the others were being told that much harder. "…Master Isra?"

Beaak flew up onto Isra's shoulder. "Let's start from the beginning, Isra. We've already come this far with them."

"…I was born in Istanbul," she began a story Larisse knew was going to be hard to tell all at once, "and raised in a small orphanage near the outskirts of the city. For fourteen years I was raised and in turn helped to raise the younger children. And then, on my fourteenth birthday, the owner of the orphanage called me to his office."

* * *

 **~ONE YEAR PRIOR, ISTANBUL, TURKEY~**

 _Stay calm, Isra_ , she thought to herself, _nothing bad is going to happen._

She made her way up the stairs of the rickety old building, constantly checking the buttons of her dress shirt and tucking it into her black skirt. She had done her hair up and put on her cleanest socks to impress Mr. Kartal. He was a kind but very stern old man, greying everywhere and always wearing colourful ties so not to be lost in the crowds of the streets out front. He would never want to cause her or the orphanage trouble.

 _It's just a checkup on how I'm doing_ , she assured herself as she reached the top floor, off limits to the children most of the time, _because I'm the oldest one here now. He just wants to see how I'm holding out._

His office was at the end of the hall, and as she opened the doors its musty aroma blended with the scent of his lemon tea, drawing her in and telling her to close the door behind her. Lemon tea meant serious business with Mr. Kartal.

 _It means trouble._

He sat behind his desk covered in papers, walls of family portraits and previous children of the orphanage judging her every breath. He looked up at her over round glasses, spotted hands working at sheets of insurance. "You're early, Isra."

"I-I can come back."

"Don't stutter. It makes you look stupid, and you're not a stupid girl."

She shifted in front of him, arms behind her back. "…Am I in trouble, Mr. Kartal?"

He sighed and rubbed the balding spot on his head. "I should say we are all in trouble, Isra. Danger, really. I need your assistance in a most important matter that must be kept from the others."

"I won't tell any of the children, I promise."

"Nor shall you tell my employees."

Her eyes widened. "I have to k-keep a secret from Mother Emel? And Mother Hazan, and e-even Mother Yonca?"

"Don't stutter and listen closely to me, Isra. What I am about to show you will change the world." He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a sleek oak box, placing it on top of the insurance papers before her. "You must hear me out." He opened the box to reveal seven charms.

 _A string bracelet with a wolf tooth bead_ , she examined each item closely, _an anklet with a feather bead, a hairband with a five little snowballs, a dragon scale pin, a thin golden bird ring, a choker with a chimera image on the side, and…,_ the last one confused her, _a necklace with a pendant of…some strange being with creepy eyes?_

"It's a lovely collection," she saw nothing else to do but praise Mr. Kartal, "but how will it change the world?"

"Think, you not stupid girl," he wagged his finger at her, "why would I hide these away unless they held great significance?"

"Mr. Kartal?" It was Mother Yonca coming down the hall towards the door. "We have the cake out for Isra. Are you finished yet? Mr. Kartal, are you in there?"

"Quick," he gestured to the door, "lock it."

"B-But, Mother Yonca-"

"Do it!"

She quickly locked the door just as Mother Yonca began to knock on it. "Are you in there, Isra? What's going on? Open up this door right now!"

"We must hurry," Mr. Kartal got up from his chair and shuffled to a small shelf under a portrait of his mother, "there is so, so little time." He pulled out a large, over the shoulder satchel from behind it and brought it to her. "You will be needing this."

"I-Is it a birthday present? Thank you, sir-"

"Forget about your birthday," he closed the box and slipped it inside, "you will find money, a spare change of clothes and your passport in there. Use everything wisely."

 _Why would I need my passport?_

He dragged her over to the window and opened it up, letting in a draft. "You will use the fire escape before anyone can notice."

"Y-You're scaring m-me, Mr. Kartal," she took a huge step back, clinging to the satchel, "w-where am I g-going?"

His expression softened as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "My dear, sweet Isra, you must stop this stuttering. You don't have to always be afraid. You are far stronger than you could ever believe, and that is precisely why it has to be you that I choose as my successor."

"…Successor? You want me to run the orphanage? From outside?"

"The orphanage was just the beginning for me, child."

"I can hear you two in there," Mother Yonca seemed about ready to break the office door down, "I'm going to get the keys and open this up, Mr. Kartal!"

 _Mother Yonca isn't kidding. She'll be back in less than a minute if we're unlucky enough._

"Time is of the essence," Mr. Kartal murmured, "they will have to explain the rest. Hurry out now, Isra, before Mother Yonca returns."

"W-What happens when I c-come back? She'll g-ground me for a century!"

"…Isra," he pulled her in for a hug, something he had never done before, not in the fourteen years she'd been around, "you…you cannot return here. I forbid it."

 **Scary stuff, kiddies. Sorry, that's an old saying my dad always pulls out whenever something spooky is amidst, and what's spookier than the owner of your orphanage telling you that you have to leave and can never return? Poor Isra has got a lot to figure out, and this is only the beginning of her multi-chapter backstory (don't worry, it won't drag on, I promise).**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	5. Turkish de Fright Part 2

_…I can't come home?_

Isra didn't know how to react to Mr. Kartal as he hugged her close. She could smell tea and a light hint of whiskey off of his clothes as he rocked her back and forth for a few seconds, but still his words rung in her mind.

 _He forbids me from coming back…but where am I going to begin with?!_

"P-Please," she pleaded with him, "please d-don't ship m-me away."

"Sweet Isra," he looked into her eyes, "there is something I must confess. There was a reason I built this orphanage eighty years ago."

"To care for lost children?"

"Yes…and to find the next master."

"M-Master?"

"The box," he placed a hand on the satchel, "the charms. I have been its keeper for over eighty years, but I'm growing too old and too busy with the orphanage. I cannot hide it any longer, and so I've chosen you, Isra. Of all the children here, you are my choice. Take pride in such a responsibility."

She felt like crying. A lot. "I-I don't k-know anything a-a-about being an m-master!"

"The Kwami will explain."

"W-W-Who?!"

Heavy footsteps were in the hallway now, coming towards the office door. He helped her out onto the small balcony outside the window. "Go now, Isra, and keep the miraculous safe…and remember," he shut the windows, "to follow your dreams."

 _My dreams…he couldn't possibly know!_

"Mr. Kartal," she banged against the window as he pulled the curtains closed, "my dreams! How did you know?! Please, answer me!"

It was no use. She knew he wouldn't let her back in. He had forbidden her return, and he was in charge. With a broken heart she took to the fire escape, carefully placing her Mary-Janes on each ring until she was safely on the pavement. She rounded the corner and began towards the front road, pedestrians focused on their phones and chatter.

"She's going to love it!"

Isra stopped beside a window into the orphanage kitchen. Making sure no one could see her she peeked in. Mother Emel and a couple of the children were standing around the counter, decorating a vanilla cake with sprinkles and candles. "Excellent," Mother Emel smiled, "Isra is going to be so happy."

 _I could just tell them_ , she realized, _I could give Mother Emel the box, have cake with my friends and stay at the orphanage. Mr. Kartal wouldn't be able to send me away if they only knew…I could continue my life here…_

Slowly her hand fell to the satchel. She had never seen Mr. Kartal so worried before. He had given her the box and satchel as though they were a part of his life force. If she gave the box back, what would happen to him?

 _I'm so sorry, Mother Emel_ , she slipped under the window and ran to the road, not looking back, _I won't be having any cake today._

She took her do out and let her hair fall over her shoulders. Losing herself in the crowds she ran down the sidewalk, keeping to the side so not to draw attention. She had no destination. She had no plan. All she had was the box of seven charms.

 _I don't even know what a Kwami is._

* * *

It took ten minutes to reach the Grand Bazaar, where vibrant colours and delicious scents took hold of her. Stepping between two clothing tents she opened the satchel and peeked in at the seven accessories.

 _Mr. Kartal called them miraculous, and told me the Kwami would explain everything…but how do I find the Kwami? I've never heard such a title before. Who would I ask?_

She had to find somewhere quieter. She put the box back and walked around tourists and shopkeepers. It was almost so crowded that she didn't notice the hand on her arm until it kept her from progressing. "I saw the miraculous."

"Wait," she turned to the man holding her, "y-you know w-what they are?"

He was a finely dressed black man with long dreadlocks in a ponytail and a short beard. Isra had never seen such a richly dark green three piece worn around the Bazaar. "W-Who are you?"

"Professor Hakan Yilmaz, an archaeologist from Koç University. I noticed you back there examining a collection of miraculous and thought to ask where you found them."

 _Who is this man? Can I trust him? Will he be the only one in this city that knows what a miraculous is?_

"…A-Are you a K-Kwami?"

Professor Yilmaz smiled. "I believe have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Isra had been warned many times not to go into cars with strangers, but she also hadn't been warned about being given a box of accessories and thrown out of the orphanage. She sat in the back seat of the stylish car beside Professor Yilmaz as his driver, a burly woman with frizzy red hair and too much makeup, kept her eyes on the road ahead. Yilmaz held the box open on his lap, admiring the miraculous. "Marvelous."

"…W-Where are the miraculous from, Professor Yilmaz?"

"I believe this particular family is from ancient Greece."

"There are more?"

Yilmaz nodded as he held up the necklace. "Multiple miraculous exist. Each is a piece of magic that allows the holder to become a masked vigilante."

"…They belong to superheroes?"

"To super _beings_ ," he corrected her with a smirk, "so Mr. Kartal handed them to you?"

"He said it's my responsibility now. I'm Master Isra now…"

 _Not that anyone actually believes that._

"I can't allow such a thing."

She looked up at Yilmaz as he put the necklace back. "I've been studying the lore of the miraculous for years now, and countless criminals have attempted to steal my research. I have yet to learn their true origins or original creators, but with the help of the Kwami, small guardian sprites inside each charm, I'll know everything in a matter of hours." He turned to her. "It's far too dangerous a job for a young girl like yourself, Isra."

 _Is this it_ , she thought as she watched the buildings blur by outside, _am I…am I done?_

 **Yes, I do believe that in the miraculous universe there are those who study the Kwami; it'd be hard to hide such a thing from everyone. This was a fun one to write, because it mean that I had to actually look up places in Istanbul that I could send Isra to. I always try to do some serious research before writing about real places, so I can make them as realistic as possible, just like in the show with Paris. That being said, if I do make a mistake that you deem culturally insensitive, please tell me right away. I don't want to offend anybody.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	6. Turkish de Fright Part 3

The car stopped outside a large building with glass doors and walls, people rushing about inside with papers, clipboards and carts of boxed artifacts. Isra stepped out with Yilmaz as the driver took the car around to the parking lot. "We'll find your home once inside," he assured her as he kept the box under his arm, "and I'll be placing this in a safe place. I thank you for your cooperation, Isra, I really do."

 _Miraculous…Kwami…Masters…ancient powers…all of this is too much for me_ , she shook her head and looked over at the box, _Professor Yilmaz will be able to take care of them better than I ever could, and now I can go home…so long as Mr. Kartal never finds out…?_

Something glowed inside the box. A small beige head popped out and looked her way, and she had to suppress a shriek as she followed Yilmaz into the building. It flew out of the box, phasing through the oak and diving into her arms as Yilmaz turned around. "Don't leave us with him, Isra, please!"

 _It knows my name?!_

"Master Kartal told us to keep our eyes on you," it pointed at Yilmaz with its wing, "and to keep up away from people like _him_. Researchers mean business!"

"A Kwami," he sneered, "at last!"

 _Evil. He's evil. I don't know how I know it, but I…_

She wasn't even thinking as it happened. Yilmaz reached for the Kwami, but she dodged and rammed into him, knocking them both over as the box flew out of his hand. The miraculous clattered out onto the ground as people stopped what they were doing to watch.

"How dare you!" Yilmaz tried to grab her wrist as she hopped off of him. "Leave those where they are!"

Isra grabbed a handful of miraculous and ran out of the building, nearly bumping into the frizzy haired driver. "Whoa, honey, what's the rush?"

The Kwami pecked at the driver eye's, giving Isra time to race back down the road as Yilmaz burst from the front entrance. "Peri, grab her!"

Now the driver was feet behind Isra as they bolted around people on the sidewalk. "We have to lose her," the Kwami hung onto her shoulder as she hugged the miraculous charms close, "or who knows what she'll do to us!"

"I-I can't o-outrun her l-like this!"

"Leave it to me!" The Kwami flew at the driver and smacked between her eyes, causing her to stumble into a café door. Isra ducked into an alleyway and ran around the corner to find a tower of boxes, which she hid behind. As the Kwami dove around and behind her she could hear the driver and Yilmaz arguing on the other side of the wall.

"What do you mean you lost her?!"

"I mean I _lost_ her," the driver's voice was like a mouse on helium, "through the crowds. She could be anywhere now."

"Then we'll chase her down! I won't leave with just two miraculous!"

 _Two?!_ Isra counted the charms in her hands and gasped. _I only grabbed five of them!_

"Wait," footsteps came closer to the boxes, "what was that?"

 _I was too loud._

Yilmaz gave a sigh. "I know you're there, Isra. There's no use in running. Join me back in my office where we can talk."

 _Don't say anything._

"You won't make it a week without help. Where can you ever hope to go?"

 _Don't give yourself away._

"It's a dead end. I _will_ have the miraculous."

 _Don't be afraid of him!_

She looked around one of the boxes, only for her confidence to dissipate. Yilmaz's bright blue eyes dug into her soul, sending shivers up and down and up and down her spine. "I can see you," he snickered, "now join us. Together we can use the Kwami's power to bring revelation to this world."

"Boss," Peri shot back, "we got trouble. Officer coming close."

Yilmaz turned as a cop came around and began to shoot questions at him about a missing orphan. Isra tossed on all five miraculous as the Kwami clung to her shirt. "The others are staying in hiding for now," he whispered, "but we need to hurry. Can you run?"

 _I don't want to run. I want to go back to the orphanage, eat some cake with my friends, tell Mother Emel and Mother Yonca that Mr. Kartal has lost his mind, and forget about everything. I want to go home! I want to forget all of this ever happened!_

"…," she nodded and ducked over to the chain-link fence beside her, where a hole had been torn through, "for Mr. Kartal." She squeezed through and ran off, leaving Yilmaz, Peri and the officer behind. On the street again she looked for a cab to hail.

"Stop, girl!"

 _Yilmaz. He's coming!_

She couldn't see him but she could hear his voice echoing over the crowds of pedestrians. "No matter where you go, I will find you! You can't run forever!"

A cab rolled up. She jumped into the back and paid the driver up front. "P-Please, as f-far as y-you can go!"

It drove off just as Yilmaz stepped into view, holding the necklace and the choker in his fist as he shook it. "He's b-bound to have c-connections," she murmured to the Kwami, out of earshot of the driver, "h-he really w-will find me w-wherever I g-g-go…"

She lumped back onto the seat as the Kwami snuggled up beside her neck. Never had she felt so hopeless, so alone.

 _I just have to keep going…and going…and…going…_

* * *

 **~PRESENT DAY, ATHENS, GREECE~**

"…Isra," Larisse watched her wipe tears from her eyes on her sweater sleeve, "I'm so sorry. I can't believe how much you've been through."

"I-It's only b-because of the Kwami t-that I made it this f-far," she admitted as the Kwami nodded, "and y-you guys."

"So Professor Yilmaz and Peri," Neo rubbed his chin, "they have two miraculous and are on the hunt for you. The Kwami have obviously told you everything."

She nodded as someone knocked on the clinic door. "Sorry," Larisse called out, "we're closed."

A squeaky laugh came through. "I'm afraid my pet snake can't wait, children."

 **Hmm, I've never actually tried Turkish Delight. Is it good? What's it made of? I know it was in Narnia at some point, but even that's a pretty foggy memory. Gosh, I'm getting old. Anyway, the backstory is over, and we're back into the thick of it with Larisse and the others. And from the sound of it, someone's here to give them a good old scare...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	7. The Sneaky Situation

Tani hissed. "Stephan, you were supposed to lose her!"

"I tried," he insisted as they backed away from the locked door, "but she must have somehow caught our scents!"

"She's not a dog!"

"She's a chimera! Who knows what kind of tracking abilities she has!"

"Hiding in a dumpy, locked up clinic?" Chimaira cackled through the window shutters. "I'm afraid the owners aren't going to be too happy when they find what remains of you!"

Isra grabbed the box and shut it as Neo grabbed Larisse's arm. "My house."

She nodded and signalled the others to follow her. Tani slipped over the counter and opened the back door as they ran through. Hiding behind the white fence keeping them out of view from the street, Neo pointed to a huge white mansion with carved columns of stone about forty feet away, out past the edge of the apartment street on its own. "We have to get over there without being seen."

Larisse counted ten statues and five flowery bushes on the huge lawn surrounding it. "We'll never get there without being spotted by Chimaira."

"I could do my rodeo clown routine again."

"Yeah," Tani snapped, "cuz that worked so well last time."

 _Bang! Bang!_

"She's b-bound to b-break through the door a-any second now," Isra squeaked, "n-now what?!"

Quickly Tani grabbed a nearby rock, just as the vet clinic front door slammed open. "Here, kiddies, kiddies, kiddies," Chimaira taunted from inside, "no more hiding, Isra. That boy can't help you now."

 _She doesn't know about me, Neo and Tani yet!_

Tani chucked the rock over the fence and onto the opposite sidewalk. Chimaira stopped walking around the clinic. "Trying to run, are you?" She took back to the street and started looking through the windows of the other apartments. With the chance now open Larisse took Isra's hand as Neo tossed her his house keys.

 _Stay low,_ she hoped the others were doing the same thing as they bolted across the lawn, sliding up behind every statue and bush, _so long as she doesn't notice us we'll be fine. We can lock ourselves in Neo's mansion and come up with a plan._

The Kwami made it to the back door of the mansion first, followed closely by Stephan and Tani. As Isra ran ahead and nearly toppled into Stephan, Larisse glanced back to see Neo close behind. What she didn't see was Chimaira.

 _Where'd she go-_

"Freeze."

She and Neo stood still as the statues they were behind as their friends and the Kwamis clung to the house side. She could hear the swish of Chimaira's snake tail as the villain took to the Leva's lawn. "So," she slurred every word, "there are more than you and that clown? Pitiful. I didn't want to have to dirty my hands with too many causalities, but it seems you've left me with no other choice, Isra."

 _I have to get the key to them_ , Larisse didn't dare take a peek around the statue as she locked eyes with Sunne, _but how?_

Luunar tapped Sunne's shoulder and pointed to the ground, and in seconds the orange Kwami was phased through the lush grass. She popped up by Larisse feet and grabbed the keys. They both looked to Neo.

 _You know what you have to do._

After a few seconds of contemplating he rubbed his temple. Grabbing the MP3 from his pocket he tossed it over the statue and into the air above Chimaira. "What the-?"

Sunne dashed back to the door and handed Isra the keys. Neo rolled over and hopped up beside Larisse as they listened to the sizzle of the MP3 on the grass. Chimaira had gotten to it, and from Neo's irritated expression, she knew she owed him big time. She mouthed a "sorry" to him as Chimaira huffed. "Nice try, kids, but now you're toast."

Stephan unlocked the mansion back door and the other slipped in with the Kwami. Larisse looked around for something to use to distract Chimaira again and noticed the bottom of the statue. It was just sitting on the grass, and judging from its width, was heavy…

 _But not unmoveable!_

She tapped the marble and indicated to it with her eyes so Neo would catch on. As Chimaira edged closer they pushed against it, letting out a low creaking sound as it inched into a lean. "…Is that statue moving?"

 _Just a little more…!_

The statue was lighter than she had planned, and as it fell on top of the villain she fell with it. She felt a scream catch in her throat as Chimaira's hand swung just inches from her cheek. Neo pulled her to her feet and shoved her towards the door.

"Get this off of me," Chimaira howled as they swept into the mansion, "I'm going to destroy you all!"

Neo locked the door behind him and put in a complicated code on the security system beside it.

 **PASSCODE ACCEPTED** , a deep female voice ran out through the mansion, **ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE PROTECTION COMMENCING.**

"Hold on," Stephan gawked, "zombie what?"

 _SLAM!_

Metal covered the outside of the back door. "Uncle Macario is a bit paranoid," Neo told them like it was a regular thing, "so he set up a system to keep the mansion under lock and key in case…zombies ever happen."

"Awesome!"

"As 'awesome' as that is," Snowyy looked around the huge kitchen that they had entered, shiny marble coating everything, "what if her acid melts through it?"

"We're not staying here." Neo led them over to the fridge and opened it. He pushed aside some of the many types of meat and fruit inside and placed his palm against the top. It scanned his hand and beeped a few times as he shut the door. "We're going somewhere far safer."

When he opened the door again Larisse' eyes widened. "You…you never mentioned this before, Neo."

Everything in the fridge was gone. It had become a set of dark stairs leading down and down and down.

 **Yeah, I'll admit it, writing about all of Uncle Macario's strange paranoid worries and the lengths he goes to create protection from them is way too fun. I decided to go all out with him, a character you never actually see but know is around. Without him I don't think I'd be able to do as many things with the characters as I can now. A round of applause for the rich, paranoid uncle, everybody!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	8. BURP

Neo was first down the secret stairs inside the now vacant fridge of his Uncle's mansion. "There's a lot of places in this mansion even I'm not fully aware of, Larisse."

They went single file down, Stephan at the rear and closing the fridge door behind him. It became pitch black. "Hey, guy up front, what if she finds the secret stairs?"

"Once you close the fridge door everything is placed back where it came from. She won't be able to scan through, either, since it only recognizes Uncle Macario and mine's handprints."

"So how do we get out?"

"All in due time."

The temperature lowered degree by degree as they made their way down the steps. The girls held onto one another's hands as the Kwami clung to their clothing, until finally Larisse felt solid grounded under her feet. A light switched on as they found themselves in a short metal hallway. "…Creepy…"

"That's just what I said the first time I saw it," Neo confessed as he opened the door at the end of the hall, "until I was shown this. Welcome," he gave a slight bow as the others walked into the much warmer room, "to the B.U.R.P, aka the Bunker Underground against Reptilian Politicians…again, Uncle Macario is a tad paranoid."

B.U.R.P was spectacular. Larisse adored everything about the room, from the fluffy carpet and black leather furniture, to the huge flat-screen on the wall beside shelves of books, to the old time arcade games and walk in closet filled with clothing. "There's a kitchen behind bookshelf number one," Neo told them as they walked in, "bathrooms behind two, and a weapon depository behind three. Only Uncle Macario can get in there, though, so they're off limits."

Stephan stretched out on the longest couch as the Kwami spun around his head. "Neat clubhouse."

Tani took stock of the closet as Neo guided Isra over to a chair, placing the miraculous box on the glass table in front of her. She had nothing to say. She'd said so much already.

 _Oh, how I'd like to enjoy this room and nothing more_ , Larisse let out a tiny moan, _but we're here because a supervillain is after Isra and the Kwami. What can we do? They were talking about our destinies…they can't actually think I'd make a hero, do they? All I can do is help calm animals down and...walk. Not a great superpower…then again, if they've been around for centuries, they must have met plenty of people who've thought the exact same thing._

"Sunne," she spoke to the Kwamis directly, "you want us to fight alongside Isra."

"No," Isra spoke up but immediately looked back to her feet, "I-I mean, I…c-can't expect you to w-want to help m-me, after all t-the trouble I-I've caused you."

"Hey," Stephan sat up as Tani joined him on the couch, "we could have run. We could have blended into the crowd back at the National Gardens and left you, but we didn't. It was our choice to help you."

"Clown boy's right," Tani held her hand out as Snowyy sat on it, "this rush of adrenaline has been brought to us by sheer insanity; but what's life without a bit of craziness?"

"Then," Beaak flew over to Isra and looked from face to face, "you're…you're willing to help us?"

 _Fighting bad guys. Using superpowers. Ancient magic. I'm about to become some kind of comic book character. My life will be twice as hard from now on. If we make it through this fight, it won't end there. If I do this, life as I know it is going to change so drastically forever._

"…I'm in," she smirked, "can't go around shoving statues onto baddies all the time."

"Me too," Neo crossed his arms, "just as long as we don't go throwing my electronics around anymore."

"Me three," Tani leaned forward, "but my costume better be cute and durable."

"Four here, people," Stephan fist pumped the air around Gemme, "this is going to be a workout to rival even my dad's."

"…Y-Y-You g-guys," Isra had tears streaming down her face now, "I-I…t-thank y-you," she tried to wipe them away as Neo grabbed a tissue box, "t-the d-dreams w-w-were right again."

"That's right," Neo handed her a tissue, "you said something about Mr. Kartal knowing about your dreams. He told you to follow them."

She looked reluctant to speak. "Isra," Beaak pat her arm, "if we're going to be a team, I think now's the time to tell them."

"…Sometimes," she dried her cheeks, "I have dream that show me…the future."

Larisse awed. "You have visions?"

"It's known as precognition, and up until my fourteenth birthday I was sure only I knew about it. I must have told Mr. Kartal about one of my dreams when I was a little girl."

"So you have a precognitive dream about meeting us?"

"The dreams come in flashing images and smells. It was about a month ago, so this is the longest I've ever waited for one to come true. I saw the National Gardens and a cloak, and I smelled doggie biscuits."

"The clinic smelled like doggie biscuits," Tani snapped her fingers, "which means you knew we'd go there at some point."

"I never really know just how to follow my dreams; I have to piece the images together and map out a plan. But I distinctly remember seeing you four, and when I caught sight of Neo standing by the tree, I knew we had to act."

"I found the cloak in a thrift store," Gemme proudly announced, "your welcome."

"Do you know what this means?" Stephan jumped to his feet. "We were destined to become superheroes!" He gave Gemme a high-five as Luunar zipped around Neo. "Do we get to names ourselves?"

"Yes."

"Sweet!"

Sunne turned to Larisse. "I like you, Larisse. You're kind, willing and know when to take charge…wanna give being partners a chance?"

It was all too obvious that each Kwami had picked their favourite of the group. "Alright, Sunne," she smiled, "give us our instructions. It's hero time."

 **The team is finally starting to come together, and you know what that means - costume reveals are on their way! I had a lot of fun designing each of the hero's outfits, making them similar to the style of the ones in the show while also giving them their own unique touches. Let's just hope that our heroes will be able to use these new outfits and powers for good.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	9. Passion for Fashionable Heroes

_Put on the miraculous and speak the magic words. Remember that once I use my special move, I'll de-transform as soon as the charm ticks down to zero._

They'd taken their miraculous and put them on. Larisse slipped the anklet onto her left ankle and pulled her shoes on as Isra put the gold bird ring on her left hand. Tani wrapped the snowball hairband around the end of her braid, and Stephan clipped on the scale pin while Neo jangled the wolf tooth bracelet around. "This is it," Luunar made a tiny howling noise, "we've got a team again!"

"What was your last team like?"

"They were great, save for Gemme's partner. That guy snored _really_ loud."

"Noted."

"Master Kartal made the right choice giving us to you, Isra," Beaak told her as she took her hair out of the ponytail, "I hope you know that."

"Thanks, Beaak."

"So…we're doing this," Tani slid her braid over her shoulder, "who'd like to volunteer to go first?"

"My partner has been the leader for the past seven generations," Sunne said, "so I think Larisse should transform first."

"You heard her," Snowyy clapped her hands, "take one for the team, leader Larisse."

"Is it going to sting when I do it?"

Sunne giggled. "No, silly, but you should know that none of us will be able to talk to you guys once you're suited up, okay?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Sunne, FROM THE ASHES!"

Sunne dove into the miraculous as a golden-orange, flame patterned eye mask appeared on Larisse's face, and a gold light ran down her body, covering her in a dark orange suit. Golden boots slipped over her feet as her fingers took the same colour, ribbons wrapped around her wrists. A pair of laces hung from her bun as a feathery winged emblem blazed onto her back.

"Amazing," Tani gasped as Larisse gave a twirl, "you look _gorgeous_!"

 _This feels as amazing as it looks_ , she studied the ribbons twirling up to her elbows and the yellow one around her waist, _and now I have weapons. Ribbons for battle, huh?_

"I so call going next," Stephan hopped onto the glass table, "Gemme, SCALE UP!"

As Gemme hit the scale pin a silvery scaled eye mask and suit swept over him, and from his belt popped out a long tail, a blowgun hung over top. A pair of folded dragon wings sprouted on his back, and his pupils thinned as he gave a mighty roar.

Neo whistled. "Don't think I can beat that. Luunar," he held the bracelet up, "PHASE IN!"

Larisse swore she heard the Kwami howl as a grey suit and eye mask came over Neo, along with a wolf's tail and ears. As his boots took a darker hue, a white crescent moon boomerang phased in on his back, hanging on an over the shoulder sash that wrapped tightly around his chest. "Whoa," he took a look at his sharp gloved fingers, "I always _was_ a dog person."

 _Same here. Woof._

"Okay," Tani ran her hand down her braid, "I can work with this. Snowyy, LET IT SNOW!"

As Snowyy vanished a blinding white light sparkled, and in seconds she wore a white suit and eye mask. Her braid seemed to shimmer as her chest, hands and feet fluffed up, and a rope with daggers on each end hung off her hip. "Yes," she made a pose, "now this is cute _and_ durable."

"It's time, Isra," Beaak fluttered in front of her nose, "time to transform!"

"O-Okay," she put her ring out in front of her, "Beaak, TALONS OUT!"

A beige suit covered her body as a greyish-white eye mask slipped onto her face, the right side stretching up along her head like a feather. As a lion's tail slipped down from her waist and her feet took a light brown shade, feathery wings clipped to the under of her arms, and a small satchel popped onto her hip from the belt.

Stephan took everyone's costumes in. "We. Are. _Epic_."

"But we're going to be dead if we don't get out of here and take Chimaira down," Larisse reminded them, "so come up with your hero names fast. Neo, which way do we go to get out of here?"

 _SMASH!_

"Uh oh," Isra looked back towards the stairs, "C-Chimaira is c-coming!"

"This way," Neo led them to the fourth bookshelf, "we can't let her onto my identity." He pulled a red book out and the shelf slipped up into the roof, revealing an elevator door. "It's time you guys learned what rich people really do with their backyard sheds."

The group stepped in and Neo pressed one of the few buttons, closing the door and send them shooting back. "Names, everyone?"

"Yeti," Tani said first, "obviously. Yeti miraculous, and all."

"Ooh, ooh," Stephan stuck his hand up, "call me Drako. With a 'K', you know."

Isra thought for a moment. "I always wanted to be Grypas."

"Then I'm going with Lykanth," Neo glanced at Larisse, "and you, Leader Larisse?"

 _So…the yeti, the griffin, the dragon, the werewolf_ , she looked down at her own outfit, _and the phoenix…oh!_

"Foinix," she decided, "I'm Foinix."

The elevator started to go up as Lykanth gazed at the group. "Lykanth, Foinix, Drako, Grypas and Yeti. We're…the miraculous?"

 _Ding._

"We're here," the doors opened to another set of doors that Lykanth pushed open, "welcome back to the lawn, folks."

"I don't believe it," Yeti walked out and turned back to see the elevator filling the entirety of the small shed, "your shed is an elevator? Where do you keep gardening tools?"

"What's a tool?"

"Har-har."

They were behind the mansion now. "Okay, first thing's first," Foinix told the group, "lure Chimaira out of the mansion and into the open. Then we take her down from all sides, got it?"

"We're with you, leader," Drako gave the thumbs up, "though we still need a team name."

Lykanth scratched one of his ears. "Miraculous?"

"Remember, Lykanth," she winked at him, "we're a rare family of miraculous – it's time for Mythic to act."

 **So, this is going to be strange, but "heroes of Myth"...is a prequel. Well, it's going to be as soon as I release the other story in the series with the lucky duo and Quantic Squad. I'll put it in the description later on, but I just wanted to let you guys know now. Think of it as an early access look at the origins of the newest miraculous heroes!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	10. Challenging the Chimera

_Mythic. That sounds cool, right?_

Foinix walked through the kitchen and towards the front entrance, a pair of large red doors with silver trim. "Knowing how paranoid Mr. Leva can be," she spoke to herself, "the trim's probably there to ward off werewolves. Good thing I didn't send Lykanth in here."

She was by the stairs now and yet there'd been no sound from either floor. Walking around the railing she checked on the doors. The metal was still over them, and the only way she'd been able to get into the mansion was through the large hole Chimaira has melted into the back door. She had to find a way to draw the villain out, but first she had to find her.

"So Isra has handed the miraculous out."

 _Speak of the chimera._

She turned to see Chimaira at the top of the stairs, hands on her hips as her snake tail swayed back and forth. "What did she tell you, girl? That she's a poor orphan looking to defeat a couple of evil supervillains? Did you really fall for such a tasteless lie?"

"And what would _your_ story be, Chimaira? That you and this Professor Yilmaz are hoping to sue the miraculous for good intentions? What do you want with them, anyway? Because from how you've been chasing after that 'poor orphan', I'm not getting peaceful vibes from you."

"Yilmaz will be using the miraculous to collect artifacts from all over the world."

"Collect, or steal?"

She began to walk down the stairs, wrapping a frizzy curl around her finger. "It won't matter to you either way once I have that anklet, kid."

"You'll be calling my Foinix from now on, and no one is taking my miraculous."

"I'd beg to differ!" She jumped up and dove towards Foinix, but at the last second the hero flipped out of the way and onto the railing. "You can't defeat me."

"Now _I'd_ beg to differ." Foinix hopped off the railing, placed her hand on Chimaira's head and pushed herself off across the stairs, giving her a head start towards the kitchen. She could hear the villain slipping her slingshot off her belt and took to cartwheeling away, dodging acid bomb after acid bomb. Once outside she whipped one of her ribbons out and swung up onto a statue head as Chimaira took to the grass. "Your move."

"Gladly."

"Oh," she pointed at the shed, "I wasn't talking to you."

Chimaira turned, spotting Lykanth atop its roof. "Another chosen," she spat, "pathetic." She began to sling acid at him, but once he took to all four on the ground he became too fast for her to keep up with. "Hold still, mutt!"

He grabbed his boomerang and chucked it, smacking the slingshot out of her hand as his weapon returned to his own. "It's out!"

Yeti jumped onto the shed roof and way into the air, swinging her rope over her head like a lasso and throwing the loop at Chimaira.

"No," she had no time to move as she was lassoed, Yeti landing on her feet and tugging it tight around her arms, "you think a rope can stop me?"

"Maybe not," Yeti glanced at the mansion's roof, "but they can."

All eyes turned to the roof, where Drako and Grypas stood side by side. "The black boy," she narrowed her eyes, "and…Isra. Of course."

"N-No more running, Chimaira," Grypas stood her ground, "starting today, the miraculous are in o-our protection!"

"That's right," Drako spread his wings out, "the protection of Mythic!"

"Mythic," Chimaira slurred the name with a jeer, "you think you're all that just because you have masks to hide behind?" Grabbing the rope with her free hands she swung it with a great amount of force, tossing Yeti into the mansion side. As she hit the ground Chimaira undid the lasso and whipped the rope around, forcing Lykanth to his stomach. The other end sliced through Foinix's statue, causing her to stumble and fall as it broke in half beside her. Chimaira dropped the rope and grabbed her slingshot, now aiming at Foinix's head.

"Let's see you be so brave after I melt it off."

"Fliers," Foinix ordered, "take her down!"

"Not so fast!" Chimaira spun around and shot acid towards the duo. They leapt off, both taking to the air. "Wait," she gawked as Grypas gently floated a few feet off the ground, "h-how are you flying without beating those wings of yours?!"

 _Isra's hypothesis was correct_ , Foinix got to her feet as Drako landed on the broken statue beside her, _her miraculous does enhance her psychic powers when she's transformed! And neither Peri nor Yilmaz know anything about it._

"There's more to this orphan than meets the eye, Chimaira," Grypas pulled a golden bouncing ball out of her satchel, "now catch!" She whipped it at Chimaira, who caught it just inches from her face.

"Lovely," she tossed the ball up and down as Lykanth grabbed Yeti's rope and handed it back to her by the open back door, "but my super strength enables me to oppose such childish squandering of true power."

"Who said anything about squandering?" Grypas held her hand out, and Chimaira gasped as the ball flew out of her hand and back into Grypas' grip. "We've just begun."

Drako grabbed his blowgun and, placing it to his mouth, spit out a wad of pure heat. It scorched the snake tail, setting its head ablaze. "Time to stop, drop and roll, baby!"

Chimaira sniffed at the smoke rising from her tail and growled. "My precious tail!" She got to the ground and rolled away from the group before getting to her knees and shooting a dirty look their way. "Ruffians-"

 _Bash!_

Grypas' bouncing ball plowed into her head, sending her flying back a foot and to the ground, unconscious. As the ball returned to her satchel she landed in time for Yeti to pat her shoulder. "Scary impressive, girl."

"T-Thanks."

"Let's not celebrate just yet," Foinix warned them with a proud smile, "but yeah. We just won our first battle as Mythic."

 **More powers, more fighting, more ABILITIES TO WRITE ABOUT :D I thank all of you for giving this story a chance. I know it can be hard to read something from a fandom when the only characters are OC's , but I promise that they WILL meet other characters in the next story, and then things will just get more hectic from there. But for now, they've won their first battle as Mythic! Hooray!"**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	11. Picnic for Justice!

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…N-Now what?"

 _Wish I knew…ah_ , Foinix noticed the group waiting for her, _right…I'm the leader now…leader Larisse…starting to regret that choice._

"We've got her here now," Lykanth suggested, "so let's take her miraculous and see if we can't do a hostage negotiation with Yilmaz."

"H-Hostage negotiation?!" Grypas stared wide-eyed at Chimaira's unconscious body. "Are you s-sure Yilmaz will listen to us?"

"Doesn't he care what happens to his driver? And don't worry," he smiled, "we'd never actually hurt her beyond this fight."

Grypas sighed with relief as Yeti bent down beside Chimaira's neck. "It's the choker she's wearing, right? I'm thinking we take it off and keep it safe. That okay with you, leader?"

Foinix nodded. "Her Kwami doesn't deserve to be used for evil any longer. Drako, keep an eye out so we're not being watched while we take the miraculous inside and-"

 _BOOM!_

"Wah," Drako gawked at the side of the now smoking mansion, "is it too late to call off guard duty?!"

A piece of statue flew through the smoke towards them. "Look out," Lykanth shoved Foinix to the ground, " _guh_!" The statue slammed Drako right into him, tossing them into the shed wall. Another piece was flung towards Yeti, but she jumped out of the way in time. "We're under attack!"

As the tall figure stepped out from the smoke Foinix heard Grypas gasp. "G-G-Gigas!"

His dreads her loose around him now, but Yilmaz stood with a satisfied smirk, a tall wooden staff at his side. He wore a dark green suit under a bark brown cape clipped at the shoulders. His mask made his eyes look like endless pits of darkness. "So you've found your team of heroes, Isra."

"Grypas," Foinix couldn't let him distract them, "grab the miraculous! Yeti, let's take him down!" She charged forward with Yeti at her side until the ground began to shake. "E-Earthquake?!"

"No," Yeti pointed at Gigas' staff, "it's one of his powers!"

Gigas rhythmically tapped the end of his staff against the grass, and seconds later thick vanes came bursting forth, wrapping around their legs and tripping them onto their faces. Foinix sat up in time to see Grypas yelp and move away from Chimaira, who was sucked into the ground by the plants. "Drako, Lykanth!"

The boys got to their feet, and as Drako took to the sky Lykanth swung his boomerang at Gigas' staff. Gigas knocked it away as Drako spit through his blowgun towards his dreadlocks. "Eat fire, you troll!"

Before the heat could reach him a wall of vines grew up between them, smacking Drako to the grass. "With this knowledge I see now that we will require a new plan of action."

"Does it have to require hitting us with your foliage?"

"A fire breather tamed by greenery," Gigas chuckled, "very…original." His cape swished behind him as the vines covered the heroes like cocoons. "Until next time, miraculous holders – that will be the last time you stand against us."

 _We're going to suffocate fast_ , Foinix brought her arms against her chest as the vines wrapped around her, _looks like I have no choice! Let's hope that special move of yours works, Sunne!_

"BLAZE FORTH!"

Heat surged through both of her arms, glowing with golden swirls. She pressed her hands against the vines, and in seconds they were on fire, singing through the green until she was able to rip them apart, unharmed by the fire. She stood up to find four other cocoons squirming around her. "Keep your heads down, Mythic-!"

"MOON MADNESS!"

"THE HEAT'S ON!"

"TAKE FLIGHT!"

"FREEZE!"

"Yowza," she took a step back as each cocoon was broken apart by her friend's own abilities, one freezing, one on fire, one floating away and the other being torn apart by a loud howl, "forget what I just said. _I'm_ the one who needs to keep her head down."

"Both got away," Yeti said with disgust as all their miraculous began to beep, "and now we're going to de-transform. What do we do?"

"We go after them," Foinix led them back to the mansion, "Yeti, I want disguises for Grypas and Drako as soon as you can. Lykanth, get on your laptop and see if there's any news about Professor Yilmaz's arrival here in Athens. I'm working in the kitchen."

"I'm all for a snack," Drako admitted, "but how will that help us?"

She smirked. "We're going on a picnic."

* * *

"As much as I enjoy picnics," Neo whispered to Larisse as they walked down the street, "how will this help us catch Yilmaz?"

"From what you found online, Yilmaz is here to study the Acropolis," she replied as they passed a crowd of tourists, "so we just need to blend in and find the right time to throw a sneak attack his way." She glanced back to the others. "How are you doing?"

Tani had dressed the duo up well. Stephan wore a shaggy wig, large blue sweater and black cargos now, and walking slowly beside him was Isra in a lengthy blonde wig, pink tee, white coprees and sneakers. "They'll be fine," Tani assured her, "I just wish the three of us had changed. I don't want anything happening to me fav bellbottoms."

Larisse had to agree. Her yellow shirt matched with Neo's black attire stuck out a bit against the brightly patterned clothes. "If we need to, Neo can buy us outfits as well."

"Eww, forget it. I'm not wearing cliché tourist attire."

"I'm just glad your Uncle could give us a lift," Stephan pat Neo on the back, "but how did you explain the melted shield and wrecked lawn?"

"How else – zombies. He's on high alert back home and wanted to get us as far away from the 'contaminated' zone as possible."

"Dude, your Uncle is the coolest crazy I've ever known."

 _Which gives us plenty of leeway._

"We're here, Larisse," Tani stopped at the beginning of a long trek upward, "you guys ready to go on a troll hunt or what?"

 **A troll hunt picnic. Sounds about right for a day on the job of your not so typical heroes. And don't worry, I haven't just thrown a bunch of buildings together. It was a lot of fun going online and searching up what Athens' actual Acropolis looks like - and it's going to make a great sight for some chaos and mayhem, people.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	12. A Search Through History

"W-What if he notices us?"

It was the fifth time Isra had asked as the group climbed up towards the Acropolis at the top of the hillside; the Kwami were resting inside Larisse's backpack until they found their target. She glanced back at her, fixing her blonde wig. "I know it's scary, Isra, but there's no way he'd notice us through all these others tourists."

There were dozens of people walking around her, explaining the low numbers at National Gardens. "Those costumes are going to work," Tani nudged Neo, "good thing you had them sitting around down in the B.U.R.P…don't know why, but they're convenient."

"Uncle Macario bought them as disguises against the reptilian politicians."

 _Would we have ever made it this far if Neo's Uncle hadn't be so rich and insane?_

"This is way beyond amazing," Stephan peeked into Larisse's backpack, "have any of you guys ever been to the Acropolis before, Gemme?"

Gemme and Luunar poked their heads out as the group clung to the hillside on the stairs. "Are you kidding?" The latter giggled. "We were here when it was as pristine as Gemme's scales. It was an amazing sight back in the day."

"Back in the day? This place was completed in the _fifth century BC_. You've been around that long?"

"Centuries, Stephan, centuries."

"History can wait," Tani closed the backpack, "we're almost there, so stay out of sight in case Peri is scouring the site for you guys and Isra."

Larisse could make out the cracks along the stone of the ruins as they took to the last uphill path. "We're coming upon the Temple of Athena Nike…say," she leaned towards the backpack, "were the gods real, Sunne?"

"Can't say for sure. We never met them, though one of the previous Foinix's I had was named Artemis."

"Wow," Isra's eyes widened as they approached the temple, "I've read about this place, but I never dreamed I'd see it in person."

"It wasn't part of your vision?"

She thought for a moment. "…Now that you mention it, I do remember the image of ancient stone. Never thought it'd bring us here."

"Welcome to Greece."

"Hey, Neo," Stephan asked as they finally reached the top of the hill, "what exactly did that articles say about Yilmaz?"

"I found it on a university site. It said that he's here on a mission to help with further restoration of the Acropolis."

"Oh, sure," Tani rolled her eyes, "and Mr. Leva is actually sane enough to drive."

"Alright, we'll take a taxi next time."

"Let's split up," Larisse held her phone out, "Tani and Stephan, take the Sanctuary of Pandion and around there. Isra, you and Neo take the Old Temple of Athena. The Kwami and I will search the Parthenon. Text if you find anything."

The group took off in different directions. Larisse followed a crowd of folks heading her way, keeping close to the center so not to be accidentally spotted.

 _I know Yilmaz and Peri don't know who I am, but I can't risk acting suspicious. They're bound to be on the lookout for a carrot head like me. Curse this gorgeous hair colour!_

The Parthenon looked as magnificent as it had the last time her mom had brought her for a visit, standing tall over the tourists that were making ridiculous poses in front of the columns. She'd have to remember to bring Isra back for pictures of their own.

 _I wonder_ , she thought as her gaze flew from face to face, stranger to stranger, _what happens to Isra once all this is over? I've gotten away with adopting one too many stray puppies in my time, but…how on earth could I ever convince mom to adopt an out of nowhere Turkish orphan?_

The group was splitting up now, separating into duos and trios and leaving her in the open. Larisse took to the columns, peeking around people in an attempt to see any signs of the professor or Peri. There was still construction being done on the west side, but that left plenty of room for her to look around without bumping into the construction crew. "Alright, Yilmaz," she spoke quietly so not to grab any tourist's attention, "come on out of hiding."

At the front of the Parthenon sat a large group of tourists with their snacks. "Hey, Larisse," Snowyy asked from the backpack, "can we have some of these apple slices? I'm starving, and I _cannot_ work on an empty stomach."

"Just do it quietly, and leave some for us."

"Please, gluttony is _so_ last century."

She climbed up the steps and entered the interior of the Parthenon. "As breathtaking as always," she had to admit, "and once all this construction equipment is taken out and the restoration is finally finished, it'll look even better!"

"I'm glad you agree, young lady."

 _That voice_ , she slowly turned to find someone standing behind her, _it's…eep!_

Professor Yilmaz looked down at her with approving eyes. "It's good to see students your age taking time to admire such historical wonders. Professor Hakan Yilmaz," he held his hand out for her to shake, "it's a pleasure."

 _Play it cool, Larisse. I can't let on that we've met before._

"The pleasure's all mine, professor," she grinned, putting on a thick Canadian accent, "I'm…Laura. Laura Pug."

 _I love pugs._

"So tell me," he continued their conversation as they watched people pass by, busy with their phones, "what lengths would you go to restore such an important part of our history?"

"Um…start a petition…eh?"

"There are so much easier ways to get what we want," he had a hand on her shoulder now as they viewed Greece through the columns, "and it's only a matter of time before we succeed."

 _So this is what he wants, then. To use the miraculous to restore these historical sites. But how can he do that? What would their powers accomplish here?_

" _Urp_ ," a tiny burp came from her backpack, catching Yilmaz's attention, "excuse me."

"…Did something in your backpack just speak?" He was cocking an eyebrow now, right at her.

 _Uh oh…_

 **Uh oh is right. Darn those delicious apple slices! But hey, they've found Professor Yilmaz, so that's a good thing, right? Now if only Larisse can find a way out of this. And if only she can figure out what he wants with the miraculous. I hope you're all enjoying this prequel, and yes, I'm starting to work on the third Quantic Squad story, but lucky you for being able to read up backstory on these guys :D**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	13. So Much for Snacking

Yilmaz was staring at Larisse's backpack, from where a tiny burp had popped. "Something's alive in your bag, Laura."

 _Think something up, quick, before he checks!_

"Alive?" She gave him a hearty laugh and took a big step away from his hand. "Wouldn't that be a shocker? No, no, it's just a…ringtone! A new one I just got for my…backup phone," she realized she was stilling holding hers, "and it mean…my mom is calling me…eh! I'd better take this," she jogged off, "nice meeting you…eh!"

 _Nailed it._

She ran out of the Parthenon as her real phone dinged with a new text. "It's Neo," she read aloud so the Kwami could hear, "he and Isra have found Peri by the Erechtheion. Texting Tani and Stephan now."

She made her way through the crowds, but as she neared the Old Temple of Athena her phone dinged again. "Uh oh," Neo's text had her on edge, "what do you mean Peri 'accidentally' removed Isra's wig?!"

"This is bad," Gemme poked his head out of the backpack, "she'll contact Yilmaz, and they'll try to kidnap her!"

"Not here. There's too many people," she rounded the Erechtheion, clinging to the building's corner, "but if they can get her out of the Acropolis, we'll never be able to track them down…look, over there!"

Peri had Isra in her arms, the blonde wig on top of a wall of rocks. She was trying to break free but Peri whispered something into her ears as tourists passed, and she fell silent.

 _She's threatening her into silence? Cold blow._

"Sunne," she sat in the shadows and opened the backpack up, "it's time we transformed."

"Wait," her Kwami put a hand on her cheek as the others flew out, "before you do, there's something I should tell you." She whispered into Larisse's ear. "…Remember to only use it in an emergency, because once you do you'll only have a couple minutes before you de-transform."

 _A final ability…I'll have to use it wisely if we're going to defeat these guys._

"Sunne, FROM THE ASHES!"

In a flash of gold Foinix stood. "Find your partners, guys," she sent the Kwami away as Beaak stayed by her side, "stay out of sight until I can get Isra over here, okay?"

"Got it. Be careful, Foinix."

"Oi," she ran out and jumped onto one of the piles of stones, "let the girl go, fiend."

Peri turned her way, along with three dozen other tourists coming in from Athens. "You're here," she sneered, "I should have guessed. Where the orphan is, you heroes follow. Her little minions."

Foinix whipped one of her wrist ribbons out and wrapped it around Peri's arms, giving Isra the chance she needed to break away and ran past her. "The corner of the wall," she told her with a wink, "for your own safety."

"You can't do this," Peri warned her as a crowd began to form around them, "I haven't done anything."

"You mean you haven't done anything _yet_."

The driver chuckled. "This is the difference between heroes and vigilantes, girl."

"Just keep quiet until we-hey," she covered her eyes with her free arm as camera flashes filled her vision, the crowd chatting and snapping photos and video, "hold on, I can't see-ah!"

 _Thump._

"Ow," she rubbed her head, having fallen off the wall in an attempt to back away from the cameras, "at least I can see now."

Her ribbon had come loose, and as she stood she could see the crowd parting as Peri booked it out of sight. "Alright, people," she got back onto the rock pile as Grypas ran up to her side, "we are Mythic, and we need your help."

"Are you heroes?"

"Superheroes are in Athens!"

"I'm so sending this to my grandma!"

"Was that a criminal?"

"Do we have to pay for this show?"

"Listen to me," she called out so everyone on the Acropolis could hear her, "we are about to battle supervillains! If you don't leave you're going to be in danger!"

"Yeah, right," a deep voice rang out, "how do we know this isn't some sort of hoax?"

 _Crash!_

"Never mind, never mind," the voice cried out as chunks of broken rock flew all over the place, "we believe you!" The crowd spread out, screaming in terror as Chimaira appeared. "Save us! Everybody run!"

 _Wow_ , Foinix looked around, _they clear out fast_.

It took no time for the Acropolis tourists to file out as Chimaira tossed another chunk of rock their way. "Forget about the weaklings," she cackled, "you want a battle? I'll give you one!"

Grabbing her slingshot she began a rapid fire of acid at them. Grypas flew onto the Erechtheion as Foinix ducked down behind the rock pile. "I'm going to take her from behind," she told Grypas, "keep her distracted!"

She nodded and grabbed the bouncing ball from her purse before holding it out in front of her. She let go as it hovered in front of her, spinning around her chest as Chimaira cackled again. "You think I'm going to fall for the same trick twice?"

As Grypas flew around Chimaira, the ball smacking at her legs to keep her aim off balance, Foinix ducked behind the rock piles, slipping closer and closer to them.

 _I just need to get close enough to grab the slingshot, and then we'll wrap her up before going after Yilmaz._

Chimaira's snake tail hissed in her direction. "A sneak attack?" The villain turned Foinix's way as she was halfway between two remaining pieces of the once grand Pandroseion. "This was once a place of sanctuary for a daughter of Attica Greece's first king, but it's about to become your graveyard!"

Grabbing two pieces of stone she whipped one at Grypas, throwing her flight off as she tumbled to the ground, her bouncing ball bouncing away. The other she whipped right at Foinix's head, moving at the speed of sound.

 _Super strength-_

 _SWACK!_

 **Dun-dun-DUN! Looks like Foinix and Grypas are in trouble. Can the others make it there in time to help them before Chimaira's work is done? And now I have the deepest desire to actually see the Acropolis with my own eyes. Sometimes pictures aren't enough, but at least I was able to try and recreate some of its glory for the story here.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	14. Meeting of Miraculous

_…Hm. Not as painful as I thought it'd be_. Foinix opened her eyes to find Lykanth standing in front of her, blocking the rock Chimaira has thrown with his boomerang. _…Ah._

"Sorry I was late," he helped her up, "Peri lost me in a crowd when she took Isra."

"How?"

"She tossed the wig onto my face and tripped me over a rock."

 _Athens' only heroes, tripping over wigs and rocks._

"Three against one?" Chimaira turned to Grypas as she stood up and grabbed her bouncing ball. "How unfair. Look, we can make this all go away, Isra," she stepped towards her, "hand over the miraculous, and we won't need to ruin the Acropolis. If you had only heard professor Yilmaz out about his plans."

"Looks like we found the party," Yeti and Drako interrupted her, walking through the few remaining tourists up to Grypas' side, "game over, Chimaira. We took you down once, and we can do it again."

"Yeti's right," he spread his wings out, "save us the trouble of embarrassing you in front of all these innocent bystanders."

" _Enough, holders of the miraculous_!" A loud voice broke through the Acropolis, silencing the light breezes. "That includes you, Chimaira."

"But boss," she reasoned as Gigas marched towards them from the Parthenon, "I was only defending myself from their unnecessary violence."

"No more destruction here, please," he rubbed his temple, "let us talk."

"You want to talk? After what you did to…that guy's mansion?" Drako shook his head. "Can you imagine how his insurance is taking that? Acid melting through his metal coating? Does it even _cover_ acid? I'd bet not."

"I'll be sure to send a check in the mail," he sighed, "but we have much more important matters on our hands. Clearly your Kwami haven't completely explained their true power. Don't you of all people deserve to know the truth?"

Drako was about to say something else smart, but Foinix held her hand up for silence. "Alright, Gigas, we'll listen, so long as our conditions are met."

Chimaira scoffed. "You don't get to make conditions!"

"Please, Chimaira," Gigas said, "I'm a man of reason. What are your conditions, hero?"

"First, we talk somewhere that the tourists can't hear."

"Easily fixed. Do follow me," Gigas led them through the gawking crowds, "we're returning to the Parthenon."

Yeti cocked an eyebrow. "You want us to talk in private in the biggest draw of the Acropolis? In these outfits? With these powers?"

"My," he glanced at her and Drako, "you two are full of questions today, aren't you?"

The duo blushed, averting their gazes from each other as they crossed their arms. Foinix glanced at Lykanth, who shrugged. "Maybe it's the heat."

 _Ugh. Boys._

"…G-Gigas," Grypas was between him and Foinix as they approached the Parthenon steps, "h-how did you f-follow me this f-far?"

"When I drove you to my building in Istanbul a year ago, you never noticed the tiny tracker I placed inside the miraculous box."

"H-How did the K-Kwami not know?!"

"I would think they'd be too busy picking who are the heroes and villains in their story."

 _They don't pick,_ Foinix thought, _they know…they have to, after all these centuries…_

"Ah, here we are," he led them up the steps and into the Parthenon, where people were beginning to pull their phones out, "and now for the clearing."

"C-Clearing?"

"As you've seen already, the troll miraculous has given me power over nature," he explained as he tapped his staff against the rock floor, "and nature does not let humanity control it."

Vines sprouted out of the ground all around the Parthenon, grabbing tourists and shooing them away. "Be careful," Lykanth growled, "you'd better not hurt anyone."

Foinix noticed someone walking their puppy close by, only to be tossed aside by one of the vines. "Hey," she glared at Gigas as the puppy ran off, whining with fear, "leave the animals out of this."

"You don't strike me as one to enjoy the company of animals more than people," Chimaira taunted from behind them as the vines grew over the Parthenon columns, "what with you being the leader and all."

"I can make friends easily."

"So long as they listen to your orders."

"Leave her, girl," Yeti grabbed her hand and brought her up into the Parthenon, now deserted by the tourists, "we've got bigger problems."

"Like what?"

"Like how Gigas is redecorating."

Now the vines had completely surrounded them within the Parthenon like outer walls and a domed ceiling, blotting out any light and placing them in darkness. "U-Um," Foinix could hear Grypas beside her now, "w-we don't have t-t-to talk in the d-dark, do we?"

 _Tap_. Gigas' staff glowed a firefly yellow, shedding light over their figures as their shadows danced underneath it. "Will this do, Isra?"

"It's Grypas. Gr-I-pass," Yeti sounded it out for him as she crossed her arms, "we aren't going around giving away your identity."

Lykanth turned to the vine walls, where outside voices were becoming muffled. "Will they be alright out there?"

"My vines are simply here to barricade us in so not to be overheard. I'd rather not harm anyone, if you'll agree."

"Agreed."

"Now, Mythic," Gigas addressed the group as Chimaira paced behind them, eyeing the back of their heads, "I suppose you have questions."

"Suppose?" Foinix felt like she was talking to a sloth, slow to the point. "You've been chasing Isra the orphan around for an entire year without bothering to explain yourself."

"I was never given the chance," he countered, "but now that we're all together, I can finally tell you why I want…no, _need_ the miraculous."

Foinix stepped out in front of the others. Gigas sounded sane, but she wasn't about to let her teammates get too close to him just yet. "Tell us what your plans are…in three words or less. If you really know what you're asking for, you'll be able to summarize. We're not here to waste time."

"Of course," he raised three fingers and lowered them with each word, "activating time travel. I do hope that piques your curiosity."

 **That's right. You heard Gigas correctly. I didn't make a spelling mistake, and you're all going to have to wait until the next chapter for further explanation. Can you wait? I'll bet you can. You guys are very patient waiting for each chapter, so thank you :)**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	15. Obsession With the Past

_Time travel. This loon has been the bane of Isra and the Kwamis' existence for an entire year…because of his time travel dreams. Do I smack him, or pat him on the head and tell him everything's going to be okay?_

Yeti and Drako stifled their laughter as Lykanth gave them a smile. "I-I'm sorry," Drako wiped a tear from his eye, "but… _time travel_? Okay, yeah, we're listening, buddy. Now tell us what you really want the Kwami for."

"I wouldn't expect you to believe me at first, even with the existence of the Kwami revealed," Gigas sighed, "but to mock me? How cruel, children, how cruel."

Foinix narrowed her eyes at him. "We're not children. You're dealing with a group of armed heroes, Gigas, so give it to us straight: how will the miraculous allow you to time travel, something thought impossible by scientific standards?"

"Only magic can explain magic. I'm an archeologist; I know science, but the powers of the Kwami surpass any scientific discovery. On their own an individual miraculous can bestow great power to the holder, as with you and I, but when two opposing Kwami are paired together, the user is granted access to a new array of abilities thought only possible by the gods."

"You've done your research."

Now Gigas was circling them, waving his staff around to place shadows over half his face. "I have found books detailing heroes of the past who have powers very similar to ours, gifted by the spirits of enchanted charms – the miraculous have been known for thousands of years, but only by peasant folk and wandering wise men; those who scientists no longer bother to listen to, believing them to be the ramblings of madmen."

"I don't know if you can count, professor," Yeti piped up, "but we have five, and you guys have two. That's seven miraculous. What happens when an entire family is brought together?"

"That's when the godlike abilities of the miraculous reach their pinnacle moment – and reality becomes bendable." Gigas' eyes bore into them, and for the first time Foinix saw the wild man behind them. "Time travel has been done before."

"…By who?"

"By our family, the only family of miraculous based upon animals and creatures from the legends and myths passed down by our ancestors. Each family has a different set of set animals, but our family is the unique, because we have the powers of beasts beyond earth's capabilities."

 _…Yup. Definite loon._

"T-Time travel is d-dangerous," Grypas stepped closer to him despite the fear shaking her knees, "w-what if something g-goes wrong?"

"Thus is the price of research. But think of the possibilities," he gave them a warm smile that didn't at all match his wide eyes, "for example, look around you. The Parthenon was once a great monument of human design, only to be ripped apart by war. What would you give to bring it back?"

"…S-Start an f-fundraiser?"

"Which will only bring more construction. Time is the problem. One can't collect all the necessary supplies, equipment and manpower to rebuild it within a set amount of time, because there will always be setbacks and delays."

 _…Oh gosh_ , Foinix looked around at the columns and stone flooring covered in walls of vines, trying to imagine what it was like when it was first built, _he can't actually mean…_

"You want to bring the Parthenon here," she spoke aloud so the others could hear the insanity, "travel back in time and drag the Parthenon here to present day Greece."

Lykanth's ears twitched. "Pretty sure digging up the past is supposed to be just a saying."

"Greece is only the beginning," Gigas waved his staff around at the columns like a torch through a cave, "so many treasures of history, including the wonders of the world, have been lost to greed, violence and corruption. With our miraculous we can save them, bring them to where they'll be safe."

"Don't know about your knowledge of history," Drako said, "but those three problems haven't weren't wiped out with the wonders. You bring those buildings here and they'll just be torn down again by more criminals."

"That," Yeti added, "and from what I've read in comics, the time space continuum will be totally out of whack."

"…You read comics?"

"You have intelligent things to share?"

"You forget the miraculous," Gigas cut through their bickering, "with these powers the wonders will be safer than ever."

"So what do you say?" Chimaira snorted at their astonished expressions. "Care to join us and travel through time?"

 _After seeing the insanity waiting to burst out of Yilmaz's eyeballs?_

"Grypas," Foinix put a hand on her shoulder, "since they already know your identity, why don't you take your Kwami over to the corner and discuss with them? I'd like to know what they have to say about this."

She nodded, and in a flash was back to her tee and coprees. Beaak flew behind her as she ran over to a dark corner, just visible in the staff's light. "What about those two," Yeti gestured to Gigas and Chimaira, "can't we ask to see their Kwami to make sure they're doing alright?"

"I'm afraid they're busy at the moment," she sneered, "isn't that right, Gigas?"

The vines rumbled around them before spreading apart and whipping in every direction. "Yikes," Foinix ducked as one swung over their heads, "keep them under control-!"

The vines smacked Beaak to the ground, and before Isra could help him up they wrapped around her and flung her back towards Mythic. "Beaak, no!"

More vines moved towards them, giving them no time to react as they became tangled together. "You," Lykanth snapped at Gigas as he and Chimaira stepped back, "you tricked us!"

"Not hard," Chimaira cackled, "make it a challenge next time…well, not that there's going to be a next time."

Gigas walked over to Beaak and grabbed him by his tiny neck. "Three Kwami down, four more to go. So, Mythic," he turned to them and held Beaak up despite his squirming, "are you going to make the removal of your miraculous easy?"

 **Vines. I know, I'm very creative with Chimaira and Gigas' powers, but don't worry, I promise to make the story better to balance it out. In the meantime, let's sit back, relax, and hope for the best as our heroes become entangled in his superpowers. And boy, time travel is starting to sound awfully useful...but what's the price of such a gift?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	16. Operation WRECK!

_I'm a leader. I'm a leader. I'm a leader…this isn't helping._

"Good leading, Foinix," Yeti said as she and the others hung from vines in a huge web filling the entire Parthenon, "mind showing us how to surrender next?"

Their wrists and legs were spread apart, making them human snowflakes as Gigas and Chimaira chuckled off to the side. Beaak struggled in Gigas' grip but couldn't break free.

 _Okay_ , Foinix looked around to find tourists taking pictures, _we can work with this. We need to break free, get Beaak back and deal with the dreadful duo before anyone can see Isra's real identity._

"I can see you trying to think a way out of this," Gigas told her, "but you don't need to worry. Time travel is not as dangerous as scientists would lead you to believe, and much less so than what those pathetic comics write about."

"Don't let him do it, guys," Beaak gasped, "others have tried."

"And failed, of course," Gigas sighed, "because they were children, without the appropriate amount of knowledge and experience."

"No!" Beaak pecked at his fingers, breaking free and swooping over beside Isra. "They failed because they were using the power for greed, and it broke them! You'll only make things worse by trying, Gigas!"

"Enough of you insipid whining. Chimaira, grab the miraculous."

She stepped towards Mythic, cracking her knuckles. "Foinix," Lykanth whispered to her, "now would be the time for an all-out plan of attack."

 _All-out…a final move…the Acropolis. He wants to bring it back to its original glory…but he also doesn't want to wreck this one. Which means he has a major weakness!_

"Forget it, Chimaira," she spoke in as defiant a tone as she could muster, "we still need these."

"Need them. _Ha_ , for what?"

"To help you, of course."

The others gaped at her. " _WHAT_?!"

Foinix focused on Gigas. "Let us down, Gigas, and we'll help you with your plan of resurrecting Acropolis."

"An excellent choice," Gigas released their limbs, letting them land in between the vine webs, "but will your teammates agree?"

"Give us a minute to sort ourselves," she led the others away by their arms to a part of the web where they wouldn't be heard, "okay guys, I have a plan."

"For playing into their hands?"

She shook her head. "No, for defeating Gigas and Chimaira and getting ourselves out of this mess."

"Thank goodness," Yeti wiped her brow, "I thought for a second there that we had lost you to his insanity."

"Not on your life. Alright, Mythic, new plan," she pulled them in and whispered her idea to them, watching their eyes widen and jaws drop, "it may be our only chance. I need to know if you're all with me or not."

"And I thought the rodeo clown dream was crazy," Yeti put her hands to her hips, "but if really is the only way, I'm for beating these baddies before their horrendous fashion sense chokes out the life of the tourist party."

"How poetic," Drako playfully punched her arm, "but you do realize that if this plan doesn't work, we're going to be bigger villains than the others."

Isra shivered. "C-Can we r-really do this, B-Beaak?"

"Sunne's special ability is made for times like this. We have to have faith in her."

Foinix nodded. "Are you three in?" When they gave her their consent all eyes turned to Lykanth, who had remained silent. "And what about you, Lykanth?"

"…You've changed."

"Huh?"

"The girl that used to just let friends come to her finally has to make friends on her own," he smiled, "even if the only way it came to this is because of animal-like spirits that gave us superpowers."

"Is this really the time to talk about this? Gigas won't wait for us to get all sentimental, you know." She could feel her cheeks growing warm. "Are you in or not?"

"Of course. It's going to scar the tourists and us for life, but yes."

"Good. Then let's scar-er, _scare_ ourselves some supervillains." She led the group back to Gigas and Chimaira. "We have a solution to the first obstacle in our way for bringing the Parthenon back to modern day Greece."

"Oh?"

"If you're bringing the original temples here, then the Acropolis will need to be cleared of this old rubble, yes?"

"Far from it." He gestured to the columns being held together by the vines with his glowing staff. "In order to bring the Parthenon to the future, its present atoms must be in the correct place. So long as the ruins are kept here and in their proper order, the transference of the temples will go quite smoothly."

Foinix gave him a confident smile. "I thought so…Yeti!" She and the others tucked and rolled out of the way as Yeti stepped forward, holding her knife-ended rope. Gigas and Chimaira exchanged a look of mild concern as the Mythic vanished behind the vines. "Give them our final answer!"

She swung her rope around her, slicing through all the vines and showering them over the villains. Chimaira tore at them and tried shooting her full of acid, but the knives sliced through each of the shots, spraying the vines. "Can't hit what you can't keep up with," Yeti winked and spun the knives at each of her sides, "but sure, waste all your ammo on me."

"You," Gigas spat Foinix's way, "you said you'd help us retrieve the Parthenon!"

"Nu-uh," Drako's voice echoed through the vines, "we said we'd help you with your plan of retrieving the Parthenon."

"What are you trying to say?"

Yeti flipped back into the vines, and from them shot out sparks of heat that burned the leaves away, revealing Foinix with a sly grin on her face. The others stepped up to her side, including Grypas back in her costume. "We're finishing this our way." She snapped her fingers. Lykanth grabbed his boomerang and threw it with great force.

Right at the columns behind Gigas.

 **Sometimes you need to break a few bones. Am I right? Am I right? Probably not, but it's going to work here. Foinix has a plan that'll take all of the powers of the Mythic to accomplish. Now let's just hope that their big finale will be able to overcome Gigas' power.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	17. No Holding Back, Right?

Gigas ducked out of the way as Lykanth's boomerang bashed against the Parthenon's columns and back into his hand as they began to shift. "Hey," Chimaira hissed, "watch where you aim that thing! You could have taken his head off!"

"I wasn't aiming for him."

"Mythic," Gigas glared at them, "what are you trying to accomplish here?"

"Phase one of the plan," Foinix replied, "clearing the Acropolis."

"That won't help us to bring the Parthenon back!"

"Phase one of _our_ plan," Grypas said in a quiet voice, though she did not stumble with her words, "it'll help keep Greece safe."

"It'll help keep the _world_ safe," Yeti added, "from the likes of their evil time travel dreams."

"From _all_ of their evil," Drako added onto her add-on, "including those awful outfits."

Foinix slumped her shoulders a bit. "I think they get it."

"I _know_ they get it-"

"Thank you, Lykanth."

"Foinix," Gigas spoke to her and her only now, "you can't be serious about destroying such historical monuments. You are young but intelligent, but this…this would be one of the vilest acts of vandalism. No. _Terrorism_."

Foinix looked to the determined expressions of her teammates. "If it'll keep you from trying to harm the Kwami and travel through time, it's worth it."

"You'll be hated by the world!"

Yeti snorted. "Oh, yeah, because that's your biggest concern."

"No more talking, please," Drako smirked, "I'm ready to burn off some rubble."

Foinix shot him a smirk back. "Mythic, move out!"

Drako and Grypas took to the skies as Yeti wrangled the vines out of the way. Lykanth chucked his boomerang at Chimaira, plowing her out of the Parthenon as Foinix faced off against Gigas. "Troll or not, you won't be time travelling. Ever."

"You've made a grave error," he almost growled at her as Lykanth kept Chimaira out of their way, "turning against me will only delay the inevitable."

"You're not the first villain to say that," Yeti took him from behind, "and you certainly won't be the first to make it a legitimate statement." She whipped her knives at him but he blocked with his staff. "Team up, Foinix!"

They were right on his heels, attacking from both side with their ribbons and rope, but it was clear just how much more practice Yilmaz had with his powers. He deflected her ribbons with his cape while spinning his staff around to keep the knives from touching him. "Chimaira, where are you?"

"Busy taming a wolf," she replied as Lykanth tackled her, "tangle them up again!"

"Useless distractions," he mumbled before jumping away from them, "we are getting nowhere, none of us!"

"Oh," Foinix and Yeti covered their ears, "I wouldn't say that."

"Dragon!"

All eyes turned to the Old Temple of Athena, where Drako was flying overhead. He dove into the center, let out a roar that scared the tourists away, and yelled "THE HEAT'S ON" at the top of his voice. Flames fumed out through the columns as the building crumbled around his feet, dust floating off into the air.

"No," Gigas gasped, "h-he didn't-?"

Grypas was above the Erechtheion now as Drako moved away. She held her bouncing ball up and locked eyes with Gigas. "I'm…I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

"Grypas, no, stop this-"

"TAKE FLIGHT!" She tossed the ball into the building, and the entire crowd of the Acropolis was in awe as every piece of the structure began to float into the sky around her. "I won't let you chase me around for this…this foolish greed, Gigas!"

 _Wow_ , Foinix was impressed, not from the floating Erechtheion, but from Grypas' resolve, _she didn't stutter once!_

"Stop this," Chimaira's voice cracked, "you're all insane!" She tried to run towards them but Lykanth stood in her way. "You can't stop us!"

Young tourists were crying now as parents tried to carry them away as fast as they could. "Please," Foinix murmured under her breath as she watched them freak out, "just hold out a little bit longer."

"Fools."

Gigas had a terrifying wildness to his eyes as he turned to Foinix, staring at her so intensely she felt like running home and under her bed. " _Fools_! How _dare_ you use the miraculous for such evil?!" He struck the floor with his staff, and from the ground around the entire Acropolis came thick vines. "I will call upon the deepest cores of the Earth to stop you! Time will be mine!" He broke into mad laughter as the vines whipped around, aiming right for the tourists.

"We've seen right through your insanity, Gigas," she barked as Yeti snuck up behind him, "and we'll defeat you, no matter the cost! Now, guys!"

Foinix wrapped her ribbon around one of the columns and swung around. As she rounded the outside and flew back in her feet connected with Gigas' gut. Lykanth knocked Chimaira back into him as they collided in the center of the Parthenon. Before they could get to their feet the duo stepped behind columns. "Wha-?"

Chimaira watched in shock as Grypas began to throw chunks of the Erechtheion at the vines, knocking them away from the tourists as Drako moved them to safety, flying and swerving with precision. "E-Everything's falling apart!"

" _Now_ who's the one stuttering?" Both glanced back at Yeti, who stood a few feet behind them. "Why don't you join the party?" She spun her rope out in front of her like a fan. "FREEZE!"

The rope frosted over as a cold wind swept out, throwing the villains clear out of the Parthenon and into a gathering of tangled vines, encasing them in the chaos as Yeti followed after them, freezing any nearby foliage.

"Under here is the source of the vines," Foinix told Lykanth from across the building, "we have to cut it!"

He gave her a nod, and they both ran towards one another. As Foinix leaped into the air he stood in the center and held his head up high. "MOON MADNESS!"

He let loose a powerful howl that shot forth into a sonic boom, bouncing Foinix high up into the sky, way above the Parthenon. He bolted out of the building as she began to fall, holding her leg out and spinning at an amazing speed.

 _Here goes nothing!_

 **This. Will. Be. Epic...I'm really starting to run out of ideas for these authors' notes.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	18. Flames of Justice

"BLAZE FORTH!"

Foinix's outstretched leg glowed a hot, bright orange as she spun down towards the center of the Parthenon. She spun faster and faster and faster, until she could barely make out up from down.

" _HIT THE DECKS, PEOPLE_!"

Her glowing leg dug into the floor –

and shattered the entire complex.

" _THERE IT GOES_!"

 _WHY AM I STILL YELLING?!_

Lykanth and Drako grabbed the remaining tourists and grouped them together as the Parthenon blew apart, pieces of columns, roof and construction equipment flying all over the Acropolis. Yeti knocked them away with her ropes as Grypas used the last of her psychic powers to build a wall over the tourists from remaining pieces of the Old Temple of Athena. "Everyone stay calm!"

The Parthenon pieces flattened the roots and dug in ends of the vines, and after a moment of crashing sounds all around her Foinix opened her eyes to silence. Grypas broke the wall apart as Gigas and Chimaira clawed their way out of the vines. "…Is," a young child spoke up, "is it f-finally o-over?"

"You're all insane," Gigas yelled at the top of his lungs at Mythic, who moved in front of the tourists, "you've destroyed centuries of work! Countless men _died_ to protect what you've wiped away!"

"Exactly," Grypas snapped back as she walked over to him and Chimaira, "and we're going to continue protecting it from people like you."

He glared at her but she didn't step back. In fact, Foinix would say that she had more confidence than the two villains combined. "Don't you realize what stealing the Parthenon from the past would do? Not only would you be placing history in danger, but you'd be toying with all the lives affected by its part of Greece! You don't get to choose how and when these things happen; none of us do!"

"Are you telling me," Chimaira leaned towards her, "that if given the chance you wouldn't save something precious to you?"

She turned back to the tourists and gave them a smile. "I already have."

 **YouhavefailedyourmissionGigas**

"Ah," one of the tourists covered their ears, "such a terrible voice!"

It reverberated through the air like a painful buzz, piercing the silence as Gigas' shadow grew around him. "Grypas," Foinix whipped her ribbons out, "get back!" She grabbed her and yanked her away as the shadow stretched up behind the villains.

 **Yourchancesofimpressingmelessenbytheday**

"I can succeed, Damma," Gigas sounded terrified as the shadow loomed over them like a hunched curtain, "give me one more chance to succeed!"

The shadow dove for them, swallowing Gigas and Chimaira into its darkness before shifting into the image of a giant with broad shoulders and no face. It turned to Foinix, who was on the broken steps of the Parthenon.

 **ThisisonlythebeginningMythicchildrenforsoonweshalltaketothetimestream**

"Who are you?" Foinix ran towards the shadowy figure. "Damma, give us an answer! Are you the one who sent Gigas and Chimaira after Grypas and the Kwami?"

 **Answersareyettocomechildofthephoenix**

Damma began to reach for her. "Then we won't be giving you any answers, either," she glanced at Lykanth, "get rid of him."

Lykanth chucked his boomerang at Damma, but it phased right through him. As he caught it the shadow dissipated like mist.

 **Untilwemeetagain**

And then he was gone, along with Gigas and Chimaira.

 _There's been a third party member this entire time. Who is Damma? Does he have a miraculous, as well?_

"The Acropolis," the tourists were mumbling as other heads peeked out from behind rocks and farther away columns, "it's been destroyed…"

"Is this your idea of saving us?!"

"Everything's ruined!"

"Who are you people?"

"Is time travel real?!"

"We are Mythic," Foinix called out so her voice carried across the entire mountain, "and we are not done here yet!"

Once she knew everyone was listening she found half a column to hop onto. She knew their miraculous were beeping down; they didn't have much time before they de-transformed and revealed their identities. "I can fix this."

The tourists were getting restless, yelling and calling for justice. "Masked freaks!"

"Monsters!"

"Destroyers!"

"Terrorists!"

Drako and the others moved away from them until they were surrounding Foinix's column. "Okay, Foinix, now's the time for your final move."

 _This better work, Sunne, for all our sakes. Remember what she told you, Larisse…focus on the wings emblem on my back…see it glowing…feel it glowing._

She took a deep breath and saw the wings in her mind, a deep yellow symbol. She imagined it blazing like a fire. The image grew hot. "…!"

It wasn't just the image. She could feel the heat on her back. "Foinix," Grypas gasped, "your back is on fire!"

 _This is it!_

"REBIRTH!"

Flames swirled around her and the column, forcing her friends back. "Foinix," Lykanth swiped through them but winced at the heat, " _Foinix_!"

Foinix spread her arms out as a ginormous bird made of the fire formed around her, glowing yellow eyes looking over the Acropolis' ruins. It let out a magnificent caw before growing larger and larger – until it filled the entire sky. Then it dove into the center of the mountain and burst apart into a wave of warmth that spread over the buildings. The stones flew around one another and pieced themselves back together, reforming the temples until the Acropolis was back to what it had been. Actually, it looked even cleaner than before.

"Spectacular," Drako watched the air lose its bright orange tint, "so this is just one of the many powers of the miraculous."

Foinix gently landed back onto the steps of the Parthenon, the fire around her vanishing in the breeze. The tourists cheered her and the others on as they gave them a friendly wave. "Okay," Yeti smirked, "this is gonna be way more stylish than I could have hoped."

 _Beep-beep-beep!_

"Ah," She held her glowing hairband up as the snowballs lost their magic light, "we need to get out of here. Can't go slipping our identities out, can we?"

"One problem," Lykanth pointed to the tourists completely surrounding them, "how?"

 **I wanted to make Foinix's cleanup move something to remember, and what with her being the phoenix, the idea of a huge bird made of fire just seemed so majestic not to use that I had to find a place for it in the story.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	19. Do Fitness Centers Need Tours?

_We're about to de-transform in the middle of a large crowd of tourists taking photos and filming our every move_ , Foinix and the other Mythic stood back to back, _this might be a tougher battle than with Gigas and Chimaira._

"Please," Grypas tried speaking to the tourists through the blare of their cameras, "we need to go now. Thank you for the attention, but we have an urgent problem at hand."

"Where did you guys come from?!"

"Can I get an autograph?!"

"Are there other heroes around?!"

"Seriously, do I have to pay for this show?!"

 _We're not getting anywhere with them. As great as it'd be to give the people time to understand everything, our identities come first._

"Grypas, Drako, time to move out." Foinix jumped into his arms as Lykanth wrapped his arms around his neck. He spread his wings out and took to the air, Grypas carrying Yeti right behind them as they flew over Athens.

"Wow," She awed at the view of the tiny buildings and even tinier people walking and driving by, "I've never seen Athens from this height before!"

"Hope you're not afraid of heights," Lykanth told her from behind Drako's head.

"I'm a phoenix; I could never be afraid of heights."

They shared an intimate smile with one another until Drako let out a loud cough into their ears. "You mind not flirting while flying the Drako express?"

"That's not how the saying goes."

 _Beep-beep-beep!_

"Our miraculous," Grypas started to descend, "we're going to de-transform in the air and fall to our deaths if we don't land!"

"To the left, quick," Drako led them down to a large, dark blue building with a basketball court behind and gym equipment it, "emergency landing, Mythic!"

The groups' feet just touched the ground before their costumes blinked out, and they were once again back to normal. The back door of the building opened as a beautiful black woman in a white tank and shorts jogged out. "Stephan? Why are you wearing a wig?"

"…And there you have it, folks," Stephan held his hands out towards the basketball nets, tossing the wig aside, "the end of your private tour of this Atta Boy fitness center! Hope you come around for a tryout of our various pieces of fine equipment. Oh, hey, mom," he gave her a wave, "I was just showing my friends around the place."

Mrs. Barbas looked the grinning group over. "Nice to meet you all. I'll have to get your names after my jog," she rounded the building corner, "have fun!"

"That was too close," Larisse rubbed her stomach as Mrs. Barbas disappeared to the street, "and now I'm hungry. Too bad I left the bag with our food back at the Acropolis."

Isra smiled and pulled out the backpack from behind her back. "Good thing I picked it up before I transformed."

"Yay," she clapped, "now we can celebrate with fresh fruit."

The Kwami flew out from behind Tani as they all began to laugh. "Fresh fruit?!" Gemme gave Luunar a high five. "You guys won against Gigas and Chimaira! We should totally party!"

"You're forgetting that we still don't have a happy ending." The group turned to Neo as he blew his bangs out of his eyes. "They got away thanks to that Damma person, Isra still doesn't have a home, and now people will be hunting down the Mythic, a group capable of destroying entire temples."

"And rebuilding them," Luunar reminded him, "so don't be so down, partner."

"But will we always be able to rebuild what we break?"

"Foinix will be able to use the move once during each transformation," Sunne explained as they walked into the Atta Boy center, "but it will cause her de-transformation to trigger faster that only using her heated attack."

The inside of the center was cool and crowded with people in spandex and shorts, some a bit too short. The Kwami slipped back into the bag as they walked towards the entrance. "I'm going to pick up a celebratory pop," Stephan pointed to the vending machine, "you guys in?"

 _How are they treating this so normally_ , Larisse had to keep from gawking, _we just fought supervillains, and even Neo is totally okay with this!_

"I'm going to wait outside," she turned away from the group and exited the center to see the sun beginning to descend towards the top of the buildings, "take your time." She slung the backpack over her shoulder and…just sort of stood there, on the edge of the sidewalk. She felt numb.

 _We did it. We defeated Gigas and Chimaira…only for them to be swept away by that Damma shadow. What if they come back? What if we can't keep our identities a secret? What if we lose the Kwami? What happened to Isra? Will she have more precognitive dreams about us? What if there's some greater danger heading our way-_

"Whoa," She felt someone's arms around her as she felt sudden faint, "easy there, leader Larisse."

"Neo," she sighed as he placed his cold pop can against her forehead, "what are you doing with your pop?"

"Making you feel better."

"Why?"

He smiled. "Because it makes me feel better. I get it, there are tons of questions still left unanswered, but do the math."

"The math?"

"There's five of us," Tani told her as she and the others joined them on the sidewalk, "so if we each take a problem, that's five checked off the list."

Isra swayed on her heels. "Can we start with question one?"

"Not before a round of applause," Stephan nudged her arm with his elbow, "for the girl who stutters no more."

"R-Really?"

"Eh, it's a work in progress."

"Guess keeping in contact is totes obvious," Tani giggled, "and we don't seem to live too far from one another…oh," all eyes were on Isra now, "uh…I mean…Turkey is nice this time of year, right?"

 _Isra can't go back. Mr. Kartal forbid it…but then, where can she possibly go to keep Mythic from falling apart?_

 **Working on the third Quantic Story, which means that this is the penultimate chapter of the prequel. Thanks to all of you for giving up some of your time to read it, and I hope these characters stick in the following adventure!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	20. A Mythical Ending

**~THREE WEEKS LATER~**

The newest patient at the Athan vet was the cutest puppy Larisse had ever seen. The tiny brown pup ran circles on the reception counter as she leaned against it in her green t-shirt and jeans. "Who's a happy puppy? You are, Charmayne, you are." She giggled and rubbed the top of its fuzzy head as its collar dangled. "What's the cutest thing you've ever seen, Sunne? You're bound to have seen the world by now."

Sunne floated over Charmayne with a big smile. "There was this adorable kitty a couple hundred years ago, owned by a baker in Russia."

"Wow, hard to compete with an ancient, Russian kitten."

"Hel- _looo_ ," Tani entered the clinic with a saunter, "oh, Charmayne, you're all better, you silly baby, you." She approached the desk in a baby blue blouse and short white skirt, carrying a bag full of goodies. "I have to take you home before our sleepover tonight. Is Isra here yet, Larisse? She texted me about having the comfiest pajamas in all of Greece."

"Not yet, but Neo should be walking over with her soon. Are you excited, Snowyy?"

Snowyy popped out of the bag. "Totally! I call painting all your nails the colours of a snowflake before the movie!"

"So…white?"

"There are secret colours, too, including violet, blue, and sometimes even silver!"

Stephan ran into the clinic, curly Mohawk recently skimmed. He nearly tripped over one of the chairs as he ski over beside them, holding his phone out. "Have you guys seen the news?!"

Tani burst into laughter. "Y-You bet! This just in – Stephan Barbas wears bright pink underpants!"

He hadn't had time to pull up his denims or his red tank down. "Oops," his cheeks went the shade of his shirt as he adjusted his clothes, "alright, aside from my choice in undergarments. Check it out!"

Larisse looked the article on the screen over. "Here we go: 'Professor Yilmaz and his personal driver officially reported missing'. So his friends believe them to be on some undercover hunt for artifacts? Looks like Gigas has a cover."

"That's not all," Stephan scrolled down the page, "we've got 'the search for Mythic continues after team stops museum burglary', and 'background to shadow figure Damma remains mystery to police'. We're all over the place!"

Tani placed the bag of goodies on the counter and picked Charmayne up, hugging her close. "It was bound to happen. How's Gemme taking the attention?"

"How else?" Gemme flew out from behind Stephan, wearing a small pair of plastic star-shaped sunglasses. "Like the star I am."

The girls and Kwamis sighed, rolling their eyes as the clinic door opened. Neo and Isra walked in carrying a sleeping bag and various snacks. "Sorry we're late," she gave them a huge grin and spun around in her white summer dress, "I had to change into something more comfortable and pick up the right chips."

 _I've never seen her happier_ , Larisse smiled as Neo tossed the sleeping bag to Stephan, _ever since Mr. Leva agreed to letting her stay at his mansion with Neo. I should probably feel bad about lying to him, telling him that she isn't actually a victim of an alien attack, but…_

Luunar and Beaak peeked out from around her head. "And chocolate, we brought lots of it!"

Neo stepped over to Larisse in a grey shirt and pants, colours finally beyond the shades of black. "We've heard nothing from Gigas, Chimaira or this Damma guy. What's the next step for Mythic?"

"Find as much information on the trio of villains as we can, and prepare ourselves for their inevitable return."

"I can never thank you guys enough for all you've done," Isra put the snacks onto a chair and spread her arms out wide, "group hug!"

 _Here we go again_ , Larisse chuckled as they group together and pulled Isra close, _she's almost too happy now…and I couldn't be happier._

"Ooh," Tani reached behind her, placing Charmayne on the chair, "now we can use this thing I bought the other day." She held a selfie stick out and put her phone on it before clicking to the camera. "It was fifty cents in the bargain bin."

"You know what's free? Sticks."

"Can it, Stephan, and give me a big smile." She held the phone up, catching them all in the picture. "On, three, you guys. One…two…three!"

"MIRACULOUS!"

 _Click!_

"This is going up on the fridge," she told them as they gathered the snacks together, "now let's get this sleepover all set up. And no," she jagged a finger into Stephan's chest, "boys aren't invited."

"Then I'll just have to haunt you through my texts," he made an eerie ghost sound at her, "which will overload your phone until it blows up."

"I can turn it off, you know."

"But you won't. You can't live without my texts."

"Funny," she smirked, "I was about to say the very same thing."

"So cheesy," Neo glanced at Larisse as Isra chatted with the Kwami, "but it's nice having a breather in between our battles to do things like this."

"You and Stephan have plans tonight?"

"He's doing a rodeo clown act at the fitness center for a birthday party, and I get free cake."

"…None of that makes sense."

"And the rest of our lives do?"

"Touché." She turned to him, smiling. "Thanks for everything, Neo…if you're still willing to take me, I'd love to go to Paris with you next year."

"That'd be great," he leaned closer, "I know we'll have fun."

 _…Woof._

Each Kwami held a hand up. "To Mythic!"

"That's not how you make a toast."

"Don't care."

Charmayne let out a little yip as they all started to chuckle. "To Mythic," Larisse took Neo's hand, "to us! And…and…"

 _We still have things to sort out with Gigas, Chimaira and Damma, and we have to get their miraculous back before they can travel through time and ruin history as we know it. But now, I'm starting to feel sorry for our enemies._

"And to whatever comes our way!"

"Yeah! Like me having to tell Neo that he's dressing up as a bull for kids to ride tonight!"

"… _What_?"

"Ah, run, Stephan, run!"

"Neo, don't kill him!"

"This isn't how teammates behave!"

"Ye-haw! Whoop-whoop-whoop!"

 _Oh, for the love of miraculous._

 **END**

 **There you have it, guys, the prequel and introduction of my OC team Mythic. I'm currently writing the next story, the third Quantic Squad adventure, and I hope to have it going at a smooth pace with this story officially wrapped up. I'm so glad so many people decided to check it out, and I hope that you'll enjoy the next story as much as you did this one. Be on the lookout for "Mythically Miraculous Quantic Squad", coming soon!**

 **Thanks for reading, and until the next story!**


End file.
